


The Last Dream of Brocket Hall's Prisoner (English Version).

by EfrainJorge



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, Vicbourne, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-01 10:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10187045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfrainJorge/pseuds/EfrainJorge
Summary: At the end of his life, Lord Melbourne prepares to face death after of years of unbearable pain, for having renounced the love that Victoria offered him. But an incredible encounter with a mysterious character could give him an opportunity to correct his past mistakes. Will happiness have a second chance?





	1. The Agony of Lord Melbourne.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing Victoria the life of Lord Melbourne has been hell and he only wants to die, but at the final hour a mysterious event and an enigmatic personage will change everything.

“But his astonishment was greater, over when he turned and saw a stranger standing by a window, staring at him while holding a glass full of liquor and with his other hand a book of luxurious red cover."  
November 24, 1848, Brocket Hall: William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne, better known as Lord Melbourne dies at his country home in Brocket Hall.  
The former Prime Minister of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, the man who as Head of Government had ruled the gigantic British Empire in two different periods for a total of nearly seven years, now faced death, which in the end equalize all human beings. Although the death of this man is particularly painful ...  
Because in fact Lord Melbourne had died years ago, almost nine years earlier to be more specific, on February 10, 1840, when the woman he loved married another man. That woman was none other than the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, Victoria...  
Lord Melbourne was already Prime Minister when the previous King (the uncle of Victoria) William IV died and the young woman one of only 18 years of age became Monarch of the British Empire. Lord Melbourne was in charge of protecting the young and inexperienced Queen, of teaching her to perform her duties as Head of State, and even served as Private Secretary, apart from Prime Minister. But his excessive implication caused Lord Melbourne to end up falling in love with the innocent and beautiful (but strong and willful) girl, who was young enough to be his daughter.  
The worst thing is that she also fell in love with him, but Lord Melbourne, with his older age and experience in life knew that his love was virtually impossible, and that Victoria could cost her Crown, and precipitate the country into a political crisis and constitutional. She was the Queen of the most powerful country in the world and he was a politician (although temporarily the most powerful politician in that same country), she was of royal blood (at a time when it was usual for members of the royalty alone were married to other members of the royalty) while he was only a Viscount of the minor nobility... and there were many more reasons, that could take advantage of the powerful enemies of Victoria to try to force her to abdicate. That is why Lord Melbourne, for a sense of duty and to protect the woman he loved, rejected Victoria's declaration of love (in Brocket Hall itself), breaking the hearts of both...  
That day when Lord Melbourne refused to accept the love that Victoria offered him, was really the day he began to agonize... his agony became acute when Victoria announced that she would marry another man, with a cousin of her, the German Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha. The blow was very hard for Lord Melbourne, not only because she was going to marry another man, but because that meant that she had already forgotten him, because besides she seemed quite in love with her future husband.  
On the fateful day of marriage, Lord Melbourne had to make a great effort because, to make matters worse, the damn protocol dictated that he, as Prime Minister of the Kingdom, should play a relevant role in the ceremony, marching in front of the cortege of the bride to the altar and he standing almost next to the bride and groom at the altar, holding a huge ceremonial sword held high. Lord Melbourne would have wished to fall seriously ill so as not to have to endure stoically the torture of seeing the woman who loved to marry another a few steps from him. Lord Melbourne endured the situation pretty well even after the wedding when Victoria said goodbye affectionately him, before to go with her husband to enjoy the honeymoon.  
But afterward, when he reached the solitude of his home, Lord Melbourne collapsed... For many years he had the ill-healthful habit of sitting in a chair drinking alcohol every night until he fell asleep and always dawned on the armchair, which barely used the bed in his bedroom. But that night he not only drank alcohol until he fell asleep in the armchair, but he also cried... Lord Melbourne, the serene and strong man who endured the biggest blows of life with an ironic smile and a calm gesture, that night he cried like a little boy.  
He cried with pain and sadness, with spite and self-pity, with resentment against everything and against everyone, including God and even Victoria, who had forgotten him so easily, if she had ever loved him seriously... he was afraid of think, because he knew that at that moment, on that damn night, Victoria would be in the arms of another man in a bed, giving her virginity, she experienced the sex for the first time...  
The eighteen months following Victoria's wedding in which Lord Melbourne remained Prime Minister was hell to him. During that time Lord Melbourne reduced to the minimum possible his meetings with Victoria (the minimum possible of audiences between a British Queen and her Prime Minister), and unlike the stage previous to the marriage (during which practically he lived in Buckingham Palace) after the wedding, Lord Melbourne almost never stepped in Palace. He even reduced his exchange of letters or written messages with Victoria to a minimum, and his messages lacked the warm and intimate tone of before.  
When Victoria first became pregnant, it was another stab in the heart of Lord Melbourne... seeing her pregnant from another man's son to him was another source of endless suffering, though he tried to convince herself that he was happy for her. Not even the rumors about problems in the coexistence between Victoria and her husband served to him of petty consolation.  
For Lord Melbourne it was a small consolation that his party, the Whig Party, lost the next general election, and that a little more than a month later a Vote of No Confidence in the House of Commons forced him to resign as Prime Minister. Victoria's farewell to present his resignation was another bitter drink, because he saw that she was sad and tried to be affectionate, but he put on a mask of cold cordiality to keep at bay the feelings between both. And it was because deep down he had intended that this was the last meeting between the two in life, but he was not going to tell. And because he was broken with pain inside him in that meeting, and he had to make a great effort so that his own feelings did not overflow. That painful farewell was very different from the first meeting between both four years before, which had been practically love at first sight. When leaving the interview Lord Melbourne bitterly cried again in his house.  
The following years were hell for Lord Melbourne. Already retired from politics and public life, he locked himself in his country residence in Brocket Hall and completely isolated himself from the world. He even renounced the friendship of the few sincere friends he had, like Emma Portman, whom he dismissed with silly excuses not to see or write. The only people he talked to daily were the servants of Brocket Hall, with whom he spoke only what was strictly necessary. Apart from them he only spoke occasionally with his younger brothers Frederick, George and Emily when they came to visit him at Brocket Hall. For a while Victoria wrote him some letters, which he had to respond politely, but as his answers were not so enthusiastic and delayed a little in sending them, and as she also received pressure to stop writing, correspondence ceased.  
Becoming the "Brocket Hall prisoner", Lord Melbourne committed suicide in slow motion. He increased the amount of alcohol he drank, which already used to be a lot. He ate very little, barely fed, and slept much less than recommended. He began to neglect his personal hygiene a little, and rejected the prescriptions of his doctors. No wonder his health deteriorated rapidly and grew old, which distressed his brothers, but no one could persuade him to deviate from his path of self-destruction. The fact that Victoria gave birth to six sons and daughters in those years only added bitterness to his martyrdom, reminding his that she had an active sex life with her husband...  
Finally, the body of Lord Melbourne could not take any more and suffered a stroke. Then his deteriorated health continued to wane until that day, November 24, 1848, Lord Melbourne was at the gates of the final outcome.  
Lying in his bed his image was very sad for anyone who had known him in his best years. He had become a premature old man, who looked 20 or 30 years older than his age, that for the average age and the life expectancy of his time already it was by itself a relatively advanced age. In the past he had been a handsome and strong man, now was a pile of bones and hides, his skin wrinkled and his eyes sad and off. He had the appearance of an unburied corpse, a body destroyed by old age and disease.  
Inside he had already resigned himself and although he could not help feeling scared like all human beings in facing death, on the other hand, he felt a certain relief to see the end of his suffering, a life full of disappointment and sadness. Because, although losing Victoria was the final blow and the most painful in the end, before that her, he had already suffered other terrible blows of life. His wife, the first woman he loved, was unfaithful and ended up abandoning him to go with his lover, none other than the famous poet Lord Byron. Then she broke with her lover and wrote a novel where she told all the details of her adventure, aggravating the public scandal that humiliated Lord Melbourne. Though he and his wife later reconciled, their marriage had been destroyed and it was only a formal reconciliation, to try to repair the damage to their image, and for their son. That was another blow for him, because with his wife had a son and a daughter, but his daughter died just 24 hours after birth, and his son was born with a mental illness, which long after his time would be known as autism. In the end his wife died and a few years later the son of both.  
With so many blows of fate it was normal that Lord Melbourne at heart wanted to die and give up a life that had only given him pain. His physical suffering was very great, but the soul's suffering was much greater.  
Little by little he went into the final dream, began to feel that the darkness was invading him, that he stopped feeling the perceptions that his physical body transmitted to him, that the voices of those who were around his dying bed were fading, and that their silhouettes vanished, that their eyelids fell and that an abnormal, overwhelming, thick darkness was spreading through their consciousness. But at the end of that darkness a light seemed to emerge, like at the end of a tunnel, a light to which it was approaching, while a sense of peace was invading him, and in that light diffuse silhouettes began to emerge, but in the bottom he felt he was familiar with, familiar people. He wanted to reach that light and immerse himself in it, he wanted to approach those silhouettes and discover the people they belonged to, he wanted to find some comfort, some love... He wanted to find at last the love that had been so elusive in his life earthly.  
But then he felt something pull at him, as if he wanted to keep him from the light and the silhouettes that awaited him in that light, and when he turned around trying to see what was pulling him, he found only a mass of light, multi-colored energy that adopted whimsical forms. Something inside him told him that it was he who had invoked "that", that presence that was born of his desperate yearning. Suddenly he seemed to see that among the mass of lights without form, was formed an ethereal and translucent face that floated in the air, a face very familiar, although he had several years without seeing it in his earthly life... Victoria.  
Then he felt dizzy because he felt like fell from the sky to a large void beneath him, and he saw all the images running at great speed until they merged and disappeared, and suddenly he returned to the darkness, but the darkness more familiar and normal of to have his eyes closed, the sleep before waking. Slowly he opened his eyes and the light hurt his eyes, as if he saw it for the first time. When his gaze became accustomed to the light again, he blinked and then, to his surprise, discovered that he was not lying in his bed but sitting in his old armchair in his library at Brocket Hall.  
He did not understand anything, a moment before, he was dying in his bed and now he was sitting in his favorite armchair in his library... to complete his astonishment, he extended his hands to see them and make sure he was not sleeping and then checked that instead of the clothes of sleeping on his sickbed, he wearing one of the costumes he used to go out on the street, or even going to Parliament or to Buckingham Palace, Victoria's official residence.  
From being was dying in his bed and dressed in dirty sleeping clothes, to sitting in the library dressed neatly a few moments later... He really did not understand anything. But his astonishment was greater, over when he turned and saw a stranger standing by a window, staring at him while holding a glass full of liquor and with his other hand a book of luxurious red cover.  
He was a relatively tall man, not much in reality, who appeared to be in his forties, well carried. It was of normal texture, perhaps with a few extra kilos. He had light brown hair, a few gray hairs, and a face with elegant and manly features. His skin seemed to wear a light Sun tanning, and when Lord Melbourne had the opportunity to study it better he seemed to have the appearance of a Mediterranean European. The man was dressed in a fashionable suit, dark blue with a white shirt and a tie of the era.  
\- Lord Melbourne, you finally wake up. I must confess that I was getting impatient, but do not worry, we are still well on time, on the itinerary - said the man with a friendly smile, while closing the book and depositing it on a table - By the way, I congratulate you, a brandy very good, although I particularly prefer whiskey - he added raising the glass and then leaving it on the table next to the book.  
\- Who are you? What are you doing in my house? - Lord Melbourne asked suspiciously and nervously, rising to his feet.  
\- A very pertinent question, Lord Melbourne, but in order to answer you first we must do something... Would you be so kind as to look at yourself in that mirror that you have stored in the second drawer of your desk? - said the man in a calm and kind tone.  
Lord Melbourne was surprised to hear that, for the stranger knew that he had a small mirror inside his desk. For a moment he was tempted to shout for help from the servants, but for some reason he dismissed the idea, and decided to do as the man suggested. Without taking his eyes off the intruder, he approached the desk and slowly pulled out the mirror and saw himself in it, and as he did so he felt his whole body trembling and almost dropped the mirror...  
He was surprisingly young, as young as he was more than ten years before... with wonder he caressed his own cheeks, and he saw himself again and again, seeing one profile and the other.  
\- Let's see, Lord Melbourne, a moment ago you were dying in your bed, you was at the decisive moment, feeling sinking into death and leaving this world... now, you are here in your library, dressed elegantly, and with a physical appearance incredibly rejuvenated, as you were more than a decade ago. And as you may have noticed, the aftermath of your stroke has disappeared, you walk and talk perfectly, you are strong and healthy. And another surprising thing, you're talking to a stranger that you've never seen before in your life, yet he appear in the middle of your library as if nothing, drinking your brandy and reading your books. If we put all that data together... What would be your conclusion, Lord Melbourne?  
Lord Melbourne stared at the bewildered stranger, and then a shadow of fear and disbelief covered his face.  
\- I'm dead? - asked Lord Melbourne in a broken voice.  
\- No, not exactly... you will see, Lord Melbourne, your archaic human mind is not capable of understanding the enormous complexity of the Universe. Between what you call death and the earthly life there are many intermediate states... and there are many types of deaths. I could also tell you that there are many parallel worlds or universes, the reality you know is just a little brushstroke of the big picture. But for the sake of simplicity, it is true that you have just passed through the trance of death, but still it is still here, alive... that is clear to you Lord Melbourne, you are still alive and better than ever, if you do want call it a miracle, if you can assimilate it better - said the man in a pedagogical and relaxing tone.  
Lord Melbourne did not know what to think, and less than to feel. I was confused, terribly confused...  
\- If what you say is true... then, who are you? An angel? - asked Lord Melbourne in disbelief.  
\- Hahaha! - the stranger burst out laughing, disconcerting even more Lord Melbourne - I hope not, because what I did last night with those prostitutes was not very appropriate for an angel! Listen to me, Lord Melbourne, I understand it to be the first thing you can think of, for your time and religious influence in it, although you are not particularly religious... but I am not an angel, although in a way, my work sometimes looks like the work of an angel. Certainly I am a kind of messenger, an intermediary between the heads above and the beings of lower scales... seen thus, could be an angel, a ghost, a genie, a goblin or whatever you prefer - replied the friendly man.  
\- And what is your name... sir? - asked Lord Melbourne.  
\- My name? Every person knows me with a different name... let's see, I think you'll call me Connor... is that all right?  
Lord Melbourne shrugged.  
\- Then it will be Connor - said the man, extending his hand.  
Lord Melbourne hesitated, as if afraid to shake his hand.  
\- Quiet, Lord Melbourne, I do not bite - the man said mockingly.  
Lord Melbourne did not understand why the man gave him tranquility, and even a faint smile appeared on Lord Melbourne's lips. He extended his arm and gave a cordial handshake.  
\- Very well Lord Melbourne, you will surely wonder what I am doing here and what will happen now. It is not like this?  
Lord Melbourne nodded.  
\- Lord Melbourne... up there, they are not blind. They are aware of all that you have sacrificed, of how you have given everything for your country, for Britain, and for the beings you have loved... especially for one... They are also aware of all the pain that you received in return. That is why they have decided to balance a little the scales and compensate for so much suffering, as well as rewarding you for your sense of duty... so do not be scared, because from now on some nice things will start happening. Now please, would you be so kind as to read the date of that newspaper on your desk? - said Connor.  
Intrigued Lord Melbourne grabbed the newspaper and a look of infinite surprise appeared on his face.  
\- April 23, 1838? It is impossible! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, and he had to rest his hands on the desk surface when he felt dizzy.  
\- Lord Melbourne, at these times, you must assume that nothing is impossible... if, a few moments ago, you were on November 24, 1848, and now we have regressed for more than ten years... at least in this reality. Hence his reborn youth.  
\- But... does that mean ...? - Lord Melbourne was about to say.  
\- I'm afraid we do not have much more time for explanations, at least for now, since we have a slight delay in our itinerary. Listen to me, Lord Melbourne well, this is very important, these are the rules of the game... in the first place, you can see and hear me, but the rest of the people can not do it unless I want to. That's very handy when I give you directions in front of others, without others being aware, but the other side of the coin is that you should not talk to me in front of others, only when we are alone. Secondly, from now on you will see and hear things that are going to surprise you and will move you the floor, but I advise you not to rush to react, you will take a deep breath and wait a few moments before reacting. Also, forget everything you know about your life, or what you think you know, think that your biography here is totally different... At this moment the first surprise in this adventure is approaching, remember what I said, because that surprise is coming through that door, in 9, 8, 7, 6... - said Connor watching the hour in a pocket watch as he walked back, moving away of Lord Melbourne.  
\- Wait! I do not understand... - Lord Melbourne was about to say.  
-3, 2, 1...  
At that moment the library door opened and a little girl came running in and clung to Lord Melbourne's legs...  
\- Uncle William! - exclaimed the little girl in a cheerful and sweet way.  
Lord Melbourne's mouth dropped open, and his gaze went from the girl to Connor, who was still leaning against the window, smiling broadly.  
\- I... - stammered Lord Melbourne.  
At that moment another person crossed the threshold of the door, a mature woman of strong texture and cold face and serious. Lord Melbourne's eyes widened as he saw her.  
\- Baroness Lehzen! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 2: Miss Victoria.  
> I have decided to do the English version because of the difficulties most readers have to translate the other version. I only ask for a little indulgence if the grammar is not perfect.  
> As historical notes, in real history, after being Prime Minister on a first occasion for four months in 1834, Lord Melbourne was Prime Minister uninterruptedly from April 18, 1835 until August 30, 1841. As Victoria Became Queen on June 20, 1837, Lord Melbourne served as her Prime Minister for more than four years and two months, and indeed, the last eighteen months were after Victoria's wedding with Albert (so in principle it is inexplicable that in the last three episodes of the first season of the TV series Victoria, of 2016, the character of Lord Melbourne has been totally excluded). As referred to in this chapter, the Whig Party of Lord Melbourne lost the general election that concluded on July 22, 1841, on August 27 a vote of no confidence against the Lord Melbourne government was approved by the House of Commons, and on 30 August Lord Melbourne submitted his resignation to Victoria, initiating his gradual withdrawal from public life.


	2. Miss Victoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne faces a series of startling revelations about his new life in an alternate reality. And when he believed that nothing was left to discover, the shocking appearance of a person will shake his foundations.

\- Baroness! What are you talking about, my lord? - Lehzen asked, puzzled and surprised.  
\- It's just Mrs. Lehzen... in this reality, she's not Baroness, it's just Mrs. Lehzen - Connor said aloud, standing behind Lehzen.   
Lord Melbourne noticed that Lehzen did not seem to have heard Connor, despite the volume of his voice she must have heard. Lehzen noticed that Lord Melbourne seemed to see something behind her, so she turned her head to look, but seeing nothing, she saw Lord Melbourne even more confused her.   
-Hey... Mrs. Lehzen... How are you? - Lord Melbourne rectified, attempting to conceal his confusion as the girl continued to pull his trousers to draw his attention, but he did not take his eyes off the face of the former governess of Victoria (and her right hand in the direction of the household affairs of the Palace).   
\- Fine... I suppose - Lehzen replied even more disconcerted, as if he had asked what color the moon was - Lizzie wanted to see you to show him the drawing of the one she spoke to at lunch, she told me you wanted to see him - Lehzen added, trying to get the conversation back to more normal terrain.   
\- Lizzie? - said in a tone of question Lord Melbourne.  
\- It's the little girl, she's your niece - Connor said aloud, and again Lehzen did not flinch, as if she had not heard.   
Lord Melbourne looked down to see the beautiful little girl.  
\- Oh... sure, yeah, I wanted to see your drawing... Lizzie - Lord Melbourne told the little girl.   
The little girl was blond and had beautiful green eyes, with beautiful pink cheeks and very white skin. She was more or less thin, and she looked very smiling.  
\- Look, Uncle William, this is you, these are your crows and this is me... here is Mrs. Lehzen...  
Lord Melbourne was crouched next to the girl, his hand tentatively resting on her back. Lord Melbourne listened to her in a trance, and he could not help but feel himself touched, remembering his own child when he was little, except for being a "special" child needed more care and understanding than the rest of the children. He noticed that Lehzen saw the child with a tender smile and sweet gesture, something that he did not usually see in the cold and controlled Baroness... well, at least "the one he knew"... however he could not help wondering, if she did see of same way to Victoria when she was a little girl in her charge.   
But then he saw Connor approaching and waving a hand in front of Lehzen's face... Lord Melbourne saw that the woman did not react, as if the hand that had just passed inches from her face was invisible. Then he saw Connor's face, which with a wide mocking smile confirmed that it had been a way of showing him once again that the rest of the people did not see him, as if he were indeed invisible.  
\- Here, Lehzen does not work at the Palace... She's the housekeeper at Brocket Hall - Connor told her.  
Lord Melbourne's mouth dropped open, but when Lehzen noticed the look on his face again, he ducked his head and almost hid his nose in the girl's drawing, concentrating on what she was saying.   
\- It's really a very nice drawing, my charm... - Lord Melbourne said tenderly to the girl - How old are you? - he saw again the bewilderment in the face of Lehzen, and even the astonishment in the face of the little girl - I mean... you remind to old fool of your uncle how old you are - he added with a smile.  
\- You're a fool, uncle! You know I'm 7 years old and I'm 8 in 2 months! - Lizzie replied with a childlike laugh.  
\- Lizzie, you're eight years old in three months, not two. Thank goodness that soon your new governess will arrive so that you apply more in the studies! - Lehzen gently rebuked her.   
\- I'm sure you'll be very diligent in the studios, treasure! - Lord Melbourne said to the little girl affectionately, and felt as if he really wanted the girl, as if he had known her for a long time and not for just a few moments.  
\- That is to be seen, my Lord! You already know that Lizzie has a great talent for drawing and playing, but to study does not excite her very much... now if you excuse me my Lord, I must take Lizzie to bathe and change her - said Lehzen.  
\- Of course Bar... Mrs. Lehzen - replied Lord Melbourne, who was quite uncomfortable in this new situation, for he was accustomed to treat Lehzen with great respect and distance, and even he felt a little intimidated by her, who always cared for Victoria like a very jealous chaperone.   
Lehzen said goodbye with deference, but with suspicious eyes, as if she knew that something very strange happened to her employer. The little girl said goodbye to Lord Melbourne, and after they left the library, Lord Melbourne went to Connor to ask him to explain the situation.  
\- I think it would be wise that you will drink a brandy, to better assimilate the information - Connor said condescendingly.  
Lord Melbourne poured himself a brandy with trembling hands, out of anxiety at what he was about to hear.   
\- You see, Lord Melbourne - Connor said, sitting down in an armchair and crossing his legs, while Lord Melbourne did the same in his favorite armchair in front of him - Where do I start?... there are things you remember about your life at this time, which remain the same in this reality... unfortunately the situation your wife and son is same, both are dead at this time - saying this Connor saw with compassion to Lord Melbourne, whose face reflected a resigned sadness - but other things have changed... In this "life" your brother Frederick married a few years ago and had a beautiful daughter, you just met, Elizabeth Lamb, better known in the family as Lizzie. That's the good news... the bad news is that almost three years ago, when your niece was about five years old, your brother and sister-in-law died in a fire at their house.  
\- Is my brother dead? - Lord Melbourne asked in pain.   
\- I'm sorry, Lord Melbourne, honestly - Connor replied with genuine pity - But that's what has an alternative life, it gives you some things you did not have in another life, but it takes away others from you. In any case, the girl is orphaned of parents, but by the will of your brother you are her legal guardian and that is why the little girl has lived with you for almost three years. In practice it is as if you were her father.  
Lord Melbourne took a gulp of brandy, and his face revealed an inner storm of mixed feelings.  
\- But there is more Lord Melbourne - continued Connor - In your other reality, you would be the Prime Minister at this time... but here, you are no longer Prime Minister.   
\- I'm not? - asked Lord Melbourne bewildered.   
\- No.… in this life, after you were dismissed by the King William, putting an end to your first government, you decided to withdraw from active politics and you resigned the leadership of the Whig Party. That is why King William could not re-entrust you with the formation of the government a few months later, as in your reality - Connor replied, referring to the abrupt end of Lord Melbourne's first term as Prime Minister after only four months, when he was dismissed by King William IV.  
\- But then... I was not Victoria's Prime Minister? Or maybe... in "this world" Victoria is not the Queen? - Lord Melbourne asked anxiously.   
\- The Queen of Great Britain is called Victoria... yes, that's the same - Connor answered earnestly.  
\- I see... then Victoria does not know me - Lord Melbourne said sadly.  
\- I'm afraid that's right, the Queen does not know you - replied Connor expressionless.  
\- Maybe it's better this way... that way we can not hurt ourselves... or rather, I can not hurt myself again being close to what I love and can not have - Lord Melbourne said, with an ironic smile, without conviction in the voice, and with a great sadness barely contained.  
Connor saw him again with compassion.   
\- So the little girl... my niece, is the compensation of heaven to my pain? To have the opportunity to be a father again, to have the love of daughter of that girl... is it my reward? - Lord Melbourne asked between sadness and illusion.  
\- Yes, we can say it is - Connor replied with a friendly and compassionate smile.  
Lord Melbourne smiled, and then his face covered with a certain joy, showing a small hope.  
\- Well, it's not a bad reward... maybe that little girl is my chance to redeem myself and find some love in my life, and maybe for once in my life a relationship with someone I love has a happy ending - said Lord Melbourne a little more excited, with damp eyes.   
\- I'm glad that attitude, Lord Melbourne, I think you're on the right track... how about I'll update you on the details about your new niece and adopted daughter? - Connor said with a smiling face.  
Lord Melbourne smiled cheerfully, and they both began a lively conversation that lasted for more than two hours. Connor told him many funny and tender anecdotes about the little girl, that Lord Melbourne was supposed to know, many because he had lived them first-person in that alternative reality. Lord Melbourne seemed more and more enthusiastic about the idea of being the adoptive father of that wonderful little girl, whom he felt he already wanted. The conversation continued until a knock on the door of the library announced the presence of someone.  
\- Lord Melbourne, I am Lehzen, may I speak to you or be busy, my Lord? - said the familiar voice of Lehzen through the door.   
\- I think you must attend to this matter without loss of time - Connor said with an enigmatic smile and gesture.  
\- Another surprise, Mr. Connor? - asked Lord Melbourne, amused and nervous.  
\- It's all possible - Connor replied with a gesture of mischief.  
\- Can you hear me, my lord? I will come later? - asked Lehzen.  
\- Do not! You can pass Bar... Mrs. Lehzen - Lord Melbourne replied, suppressing a laugh, as he saw the mocking gesture on the face of his new "friend" Connor, as he stood and adjusted the suit he was wearing to receive Lehzen in a posture worthy.   
Slowly Lehzen opened the door and entered the library, but she did not go alone. She was accompanied by a woman who was considerably more short of stature, thin and very young, practically until yesterday a teenager. She was a pretty, sweet-looking girl, with a face of little girl, and long hair in a bun, covered by a nice lady's hat. When Lord Melbourne saw her, his heart fluttered and his face paled, he even felt his legs failing, and he had to put a hand on the back of the armchair to make sure he did not fall. The girl was Victoria...  
-Your Majesty! But what are yo...? - said Lord Melbourne in a voice of broken emotion, moving forward toward the women, feeling the desire to embrace Victoria, but knowing that he could only kiss her hand.   
\- Wait, William! Let them talk, wait - Connor said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Lord Melbourne stopped short, the emotion reflected in his face, as the two women stared at him in astonishment. Lehzen shook her head to one side and the other, bewildered, as Victoria reflected a great surprise, her eyes wide open, and open-mouthed.  
\- Your Majesty? What are you talking about, my Lord? - Lehzen asked as she looked at him worriedly, as if she were seeing a loved one who was losing his sanity.  
\- You remembered something about the Queen, you had a bad night - Connor advised.  
\- I... I suddenly remember something about the Queen, about the Crown... I apologize, I... I have not had a good night - Lord Melbourne replied, embarrassed and touched, unable to take his eyes off of the beautiful face of Victoria, who she blushed and looked down uncomfortably at his intense gaze.   
"When has he had a good night since I'm at his service?", Lehzen thought with some irony, but still she was still worried about her employer.  
\- Feeling good, my lord? Do you want us to come back later? - Lehzen asked worriedly.  
\- Do not! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne distressed at the thought of Victoria leaving, but before the eyes of the women he strove to calm himself - No, it is not necessary. This is the right time to... talk, tell me, Mrs. Lehzen - he added, running his hand through his hair and adjusting his clothes elegantly.   
\- Well, my Lord. She is Miss Victoria Edwards - Lehzen said, and seeing the surprise on Lord Melbourne's face, she understood that she had to remind him or clarify him - The new governess of Miss Elizabeth, well, if my Lord approves of it. Do you remember that we spoke, my lord? Miss Edwards is coming to meet you, to get your approval - Lehzen added as if she were trying to explain something to a young child.  
\- It's a pleasure Lord Melbourne, I'm at your service - Victoria said courteously, but at the same time shyly, bowing.  
\- I... I'm delighted to meet you, Miss Edwards - said Lord Melbourne, still uncomfortable and astonished, but regaining control over himself as he extended his hand to Victoria.   
Victoria, timid and clumsy, extended her hand confused by that deference to a girl of lower social rank, and then Lord Melbourne took it delicately, and in so doing he felt like a electric current inside himself. He felt the intense emotion of touching her again, of feeling her hand again in his. Kindly Lord Melbourne bent his head and pressed his lips to Victoria's hand, and sweetly laid a kiss on the back of Victoria's hand, covered by a cloth glove. Then he slowly raised his head, nailing into the eyes of Victoria the deep gaze of his big hazel eyes, making her blush, her red cheeks like a tomato, and her face showed surprise and emotion. Victoria's heart raced, throbbing like a runaway horse, and a slight tremor ran through her body. And for a minute it seemed that they were only two in that room...  
Lehzen stared at both, disconcerted.  
\- My lord? - Lehzen asked.   
\- Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Lehzen - said Lord Melbourne, returning to reality and releasing Victoria's hand slowly, realizing that he had held her more than he should have, though she did not seem to have noticed either - Please, sit down, lady, miss - he added gallantly as he stepped back and indicated the chairs next to his armchair.  
\- Thank you, my Lord. Miss Edwards... Miss Edwards! - Lehzen had to exclaim when Victoria, still entranced by the gesture and look of Lord Melbourne, she had stuck to the ground, like fool.  
\- Excuse me, Mrs. Lehzen, my Lord! - said Victoria, embarrassed, as she proceeded with Lehzen to sit down while Lord Melbourne did the same in front of them.  
\- So Miss... Victoria, you're going to be Lizzie's new governess - Lord Melbourne said, not believing that this was happening, thinking it was a dream he could wake up at any moment... but he did not really want to wake up, while he could not stop looking at Victoria who smiled ashamed.   
\- As you remembered, my Lord, Miss Edwards came to us on the recommendation of Lady Emma Portman, who meets one of the ladies who sponsor Miss Edwards's school. She presented good credentials, despite her young age... the letters I showed you, the letters from the school where she studied, attest to her good education, her culture and her talent for teaching. In the institution where she grew up she was the most outstanding student of her class, had excellent qualifications in almost all subjects, later emphasized like teacher in the same institution of girls of inferior courses. And, besides, she has a good command of the label, the protocol, she has impeccable moral conduct, she is quite religious and she works very well with young children - said Mrs. Lehzen.  
\- I understand... forgive my bad memory, but as I said before I had a bad night and now I'm a bit clumsy, silly. What institution is that where Miss Edwards studied and grew up? - asked Lord Melbourne with interest and innocence.   
\- The Lowood Institution, a school for poor and orphaned girls, Lord Melbourne - Victoria replied gently, but in a firm voice, as if she meant that she did not feel ashamed of a situation that a less strong person would be ashamed to admit.  
Lord Melbourne was even more astonished, thinking that this definitely could not be real... the Queen of England turned into a poor or orphan girl in a strange parallel life.  
\- I see... and in that institution, did you teach girls the age of my niece? - asked Lord Melbourne with kindness, and a charming gesture on his face.  
\- Yes, and smaller girls... and also larger. I really loved doing it, my Lord. It's my vocation - Victoria answered with genuine happiness, and a charming smile.   
\- And you dominate all the subjects that mentioned their credentials? - Lehzen interjected to ask.  
\- Yes, Mrs. Lehzen, I like geography, history, literature, grammar, mathematics, calligraphy, and religion - Victoria answered enthusiastically and sympathetically.  
\- You really are very studious and applied! - said Lord Melbourne with genuine admiration, and something more...  
\- Thank you, my Lord - Victoria replied flattered, but at the same time pleasantly nervous for the intense look of Lord Melbourne's little puppy.  
\- And in languages, Miss Edwards? - asked Lehzen, who felt somewhat excluded by the exchange of looks between her employer and the young woman.   
\- I speak French perfectly, and I can teach it very well, also a basic German, and a little Spanish - Victoria replied.  
\- Dann sind Sie mit meiner Sprache vertraut - "Then you are familiar with my language," Lehzen told him in German.  
\- Ganz gut, es scheint mir eine sehr reiche und interessante Sprache - "Quite well, it seems to me a very rich and interesting language", answered Victoria also in German, with a friendly smile.   
\- Satisfied, Mrs. Lehzen? - asked Lord Melbourne.  
\- A lot, my Lord! - answered Lehzen.  
\- Miss Victoria... may I call her that? I prefer it to Miss Edwards, I think... is more cordial and close - said Lord Melbourne.  
\- Yes, of course, Lord Melbourne - she said, blushing again.  
\- Forgive my curiosity, but you name yourself as... like the Queen. Does it have something to do or is it just a coincidence? - asked Lord Melbourne.  
\- Oh, that! Yes, Lord Melbourne, I was born a month after our Queen was born, and my mother, hearing that a new princess had been born to the royal family named Victoria, insisted on giving me that name - Victoria replied, a little amused.   
\- I'm glad, it's a beautiful name - Lord Melbourne replied, making her blush again - And tell me, Miss Victoria, to you, what does this job mean?"  
\- Honestly, it means all my Lord. I honestly am a young woman, without resources and without family, but I have my knowledge, my education, which is not despicable... I want to make my way in life with my education, I want to live decently thanks to my own effort. I want to feel useful and worthy, my Lord - Victoria answered in a firm, kind and sincere voice, with pride.  
\- I think few people your age or any age could have said it better - Lord Melbourne said, trying to contain his own emotion - Miss Victoria, the job is yours, if you want, of course - he added.   
\- Of course, my Lord! Thank you very much! - Victoria responded excitedly.  
\- My Lord, Miss Victoria brought all her things, so she's going to be installed in the servants' quarters, today - Lehzen said.  
\- Here at Brocket Hall? - asked Lord Melbourne, surprised again.  
\- Of course... is there a problem? - asked Lehzen in surprise.  
\- None! I think it's great! - said Lord Melbourne, and seeing Lehzen's surprise and Victoria's embarrassed smile again, moderated his childlike enthusiasm - I mean, of course, Lizzie will have her governess nearby, at all times - he justified, unconvincingly - You will see that she is a lovely girl - he added, addressing Victoria.   
\- I am anxious to meet her, my Lord! - Victoria replied sincerely.  
\- Come with me, Miss Victoria, I'll introduce you - Lehzen said.   
Both women said goodbye and asked permission to withdraw, and Lord Melbourne said goodbye as a nervous and anxious child. When they left the library, with Victoria's image still fresh in the retinas of his eyes, Lord Melbourne gesticulated nervously in a corner not quite knowing whether to laugh or cry. Then he felt someone watching him, and when he looked up he found Connor sitting in an armchair with a wide grin, and only then did he realize that he had not seen Connor for most of his interview with Lehzen and Victoria.  
\- So that later you do not say that I do not do anything for you! - exclaimed Connor in a jocular and mocking tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 3: Discovering the "New" Victoria.  
> Note: As many have noticed, I have borrowed from the wonderful novel "Jane Eyre" by the writer Charlotte Brontë, the Lowood Institution, the school for poor and orphaned girls in which the protagonist of that novel (Jane Eyre) lived and studied, and in my story Victoria does, in an alternative universe. It's a little homage to one of my favorite stories of romantic drama.   
> As historical notes, in real history, it is true that Lord Melbourne's first government lasted only about four months. To be exact, between July 16, 1834 and November 14, 1834. That government ended when Lord Melbourne was dismissed by King William IV (the last British prime minister to be dismissed by a monarch).


	3. Discovering the "New" Victoria.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne faces the challenge of getting to know Victoria again, to discover the person who is hidden behind her face in a new reality. That will lead to an intense and emotional encounter between both, where Lord Melbourne can not avoid evoking the ghosts of his past.

\- Do not you think she looks younger and more beautiful than when you first met her? And that at that time she was only 18 years old, and she was very beautiful! - Connor said analytically, as he stood next to Lord Melbourne, both looking out the window of the library at Victoria, Lehzen and Lizzie chatting animatedly in the garden.  
\- I do not get it! You told me that Victoria was the Queen... - Lord Melbourne said confused and still nervous.  
\- I told you that the Queen was called Victoria, I did not tell you that she was "your" Victoria - Connor replied quietly - In this reality, Queen Victoria has another physical aspect... that's how her looks - he added pulling out from his jacket an image of daguerreotype, which seemed recent, and in which came out posing with a regal pose a girl a little plump.  
\- This... This young lady is Queen Victoria? - asked Lord Melbourne in disbelief, without being able to finish believing it.  
\- In this moment, in this place, in this one "here and now"... Yes, she is Queen Victoria - Connor said, walking a few steps to the table and pouring himself a glass of brandy - But "your" Victoria is the one is out there.  
\- But she... is she really Victoria? - Lord Melbourne asked anxiously, watching Victoria through the window, while she smiled charming and sweetly at little Lizzie.  
\- William... does not it bother you that I call you William? - Connor asked politely, and seeing that Lord Melbourne made a gesture that he did not bother, he continued - You have to stop looking for a rational explanation to things, because they do not have them. What you have to understand is which that wonderful, and beautiful girl that is out there is the Victory that you knew, and that you fell in love with. It is in flesh and spirit, her soul is the same, and from that can be guaranteed a "messenger of the heavens" like me.  
Lord Melbourne saw Victoria through the window as he listened to Connor, without he could finish to calm down himself.  
\- However, there are differences - Connor continued, looking at Lord Melbourne intensely, drawing his attention - You imagine that Victoria had not been granddaughter, and niece of Kings... You imagine that Victoria had not been the only daughter of Prince Edward, Duke of Kent, fourth son of King George III... and therefore she had not become the heir to the Crown, by a series of fortunate coincidences and some tragedy...  
Connor walked and stood next to Lord Melbourne, brandy glass in hand, and stared Victoria at the window, while Lord Melbourne looked at him with deep interest.  
\- Now imagine that instead Victoria would have been the daughter of very poor parents, that instead of belonging to the Royal Family she would have been born into a very humble family, from a poor and marginal neighborhood of London. You imagine how different than she would have been. If Victoria had grown up in a school for poor or orphaned girls, instead of growing within the rigid and strict "Kensington System", if she would have grown into yet another more oppressive and cruel system, that of the Lowood Institution...  
Connor turned away from Lord Melbourne and turned to look at him, opening his arms to emphasize what he was saying.  
\- If you instead of being the son of a Viscount, a rich and influential nobleman, if you had been the son of a shopkeeper, a servant, a schoolmaster, or even a factory worker... How would that have influenced your personality? How different would you be of the person you see in the mirror every day? I guess you've never thought about it.  
Lord Melbourne turned to see Victoria, the moment her, Lehzen and Lizzie left of the garden to enter the house.  
\- Now let me ask you another question, William - said Connor, leaving the empty glass on the table and approaching Lord Melbourne to see him face to face - If Victoria had not been the Queen, would you have married her?  
Lord Melbourne saw him between sad and disconcerted.  
\- Yes, of course... if she had wanted to, I would have married her... if she had been any other person in the world except the Queen of England, I would have proposed marriage. - Lord Melbourne responded.  
\- And now that the Crown of Great Britain no longer stands between both, now that you are no longer "inferior" to her... now that Victoria is your servant and lives under your roof, now that she is "inferior" to you... What will happen? - Connor said, in a tone of amiable challenge - What will you do William?  
\- Do you mean…? - Lord Melbourne said without finishing the question, nervous.  
\- I think it's pretty obvious what I mean, or are you going to continue denying yourself happiness? Are you going to despise a second chance? What will be your excuse now? Tell me William, what do you want to do? - Connor said as if it were a slight reproach.  
Lord Melbourne was silent for a moment, an intense emotion reflected in his face.  
\- I do not know where to start! - Lord Melbourne finally confessed, his voice cracked and his eyes wet, even unable to keep a tear from escaping.  
\- Because you do not start by opening your heart! - Connor replied with an affectionate tone and a friendly smile as he placed a hand on Lord Melbourne's shoulder - Open your heart as you have not done for many years, perhaps since your marriage failed and you lost your wife and then your son... open your heart as maybe you should have done it with Victoria many years ago (in your reality) when she opened yours for you... Forget about duty, honor, responsibility, loyalty, patriotism... are burdens that no longer weigh upon your shoulders, ballasts that have been left behind on the road. You should only think on your feelings and those of the people you love, especially those of Victoria. Do it my friend, and you will see that everything will turn out well. Let love guide you and you will have what you deserve.  
Lord Melbourne was impressed, then smiled. A wide and happy smile, the happiest smile he had ever drawn on his lips for many years... His green eyes shone with childish joy as well, and his whole face brightened with enthusiasm.  
\- Where were you years ago, Connor? Because I would have appointed you minister in my Cabinet! - Lord Melbourne said with a small laugh.  
\- I would have accepted it delighted! Cabinet Ministers are very successful with women - Connor replied mockingly and with a laugh.  
Meanwhile Lehzen and Victoria, after leaving Lizzie in a room (she drawing), they went to the servants' dormitories, and on the way they crossed with Miss Skerrett.  
\- Miss Skerrett, this is Miss Victoria Edwards, the new governess of Miss Lizzie - Lehzen said.  
\- It's a pleasure, Miss Skerrett - said Victoria, with a gentle smile.  
\- The pleasure is mine, Miss Edwards. I am Miss Lizzie's personal maid - replied Miss Skerrett, very kindly.  
\- Miss Skerrett is in charge of Miss Lizzie's dress, grooming, and hair, and in the absence of a governess in recent weeks she has taken over some of her duties, Miss Edwards. Now you two will work closely, under my supervision of course - Lehzen said, going to Victoria - Miss Skerrett, please escort Miss Edwards to her bedroom, the one next to hers - he said to Skerrett.  
\- Yes, Mrs. Lehzen - said Miss Skerrett.  
Victoria and Skerrett walked away talking animatedly until they reached Victoria's bedroom.  
\- Do you like your bedroom, Miss Edwards? - Skerrett asked.  
\- Yeah, a lot... it's pretty big. And please, just call me Victoria, at least when we are alone - Victoria said affectionately.  
\- Okay, and you can call me Eliza... And if this room looks great for you, expect to see Miss Lizzie's room, and let's not say Lord Melbourne's, which looks immense despite having a double bed that's two or three times bigger than one of our beds - Miss Skerrett replied with a mocking smile - Although he does not use it much.  
\- Why? - Victoria asked curiously.  
\- He's usually sleeping in the library, in his favorite armchair - Skerrett replied.  
\- Seriously! - Victoria exclaimed in surprise.  
\- It's just a habit - said Miss Skerrett, thinking she might have said too much - But he's a good employer, he's very kind and understanding, he treats his employees fairly well... well, although Mrs. Lehzen is the one who deal most with us, and she is strict.  
\- I thought he is a charming man - Victoria could not help saying, blushing and with a cute and sweet gesture on her face, remembering Lord Melbourne's intense stare after he kissed her hand.  
\- Charming?... and maybe handsome? - Skerrett asked with a mischievous smile at the sight of Victoria's face.  
\- I do not know... I do not look at that - Victoria replied ashamed, as if they'd caught her doing something wrong.  
\- Surely - replied Miss Skerrett, with a certain irony and malicious gesture on her face - Well, I'll help you get settled.  
That night Victoria had fallen asleep, happy and excited about her new job, and also because the image of Lord Melbourne's gaze often slipped into her memories of the day. But worse was Lord Melbourne, who could not sleep all night, sitting in his library, anxious to know that Victoria was staying somewhere else in the mansion, quite close to him in comparison to the remoteness that had tormented him for years...  
The next day Lord Melbourne was spying on Victoria while teaching Lizzie. He peered through a half-open doorway to the living room where Victoria was teaching the little girl. Victoria had infinite patience, and she showed the girl love and sweetness, but with skill and subtle firmness she also forced her to study. The little girl was charming, but a bit vague for studies.  
\- I propose something to you, Lizzie - Victoria said affectionately - We study an hour without interruptions, then we make a fifteen-minute recess to play, and then we study another hour, and we do another fifteen-minute recess. Do you agree?  
\- An hour is a long time! - Lizzie protested, with a comical and sweet tantrum.  
-All right... How about 45 minutes of classes and a break to play 20 minutes? - Victoria offered with a kind smile, as if she were talking to an adult.  
\- I like that more! - cried Lizzie with a chuckle.  
\- I also propose something else - Victoria said, sitting on a chair, taking Lizzie and sitting her on her lap - You will advance in the studies, for every good qualification I will give you a prize... as a new game that I'm going to teach you, a new story that we are going to read together, or a craftsmanship that we will do together as well.  
\- That good! You're very pretty and sweet Victoria - Lizzie said, stroking Victoria's cheek.  
\- Seriously? Or do you say it for the rewards? - Victoria replied amused, while stroking the hair to Lizzie.  
\- Is not true! My uncle William thinks so too - Lizzie said innocently.  
Lord Melbourne swallowed thickly and felt ashamed.  
\- Your uncle thinks I'm pretty! - Victoria exclaimed, surprised and blushing.  
\- Yes, before coming with you, he told me that my new governess was a very beautiful and sweet girl, and that I behaved well with you - Lizzie replied indifferently.  
\- Wow, what things! - Victoria exclaimed, with a shy smile, a gesture of shame on her face and red cheeks.  
Lord Melbourne also smiled in dismay and walked away from the door.  
At lunchtime Lord Melbourne ate with certain regrets, for he knew that Victoria was eating with the servants of the mansion in the dining room of the kitchen. He could not stop seeing Victoria as the Queen he met, and it seemed almost sacrilege that she eat with the servants while he ate in the main dining room with his niece. Later in the afternoon, he went out for a walk in the garden, trying to clear his mind and think of the way he would use to approach Victoria and woo her. Deep down, he would have wanted to come up and propose marriage to her without preamble... but he knew he could not do it. In that strange reality Victoria had just met to him, and she would have thought he was a dangerous madman if he proposed marriage to her under such circumstances. Lost in his thoughts, Lord Melbourne found Victoria sitting on a bench in the garden reading a book.  
\- Lord Melbourne, good afternoon - Victoria said, standing up and closing the book with a shy smile.  
\- Good afternoon, Miss Victoria - said Lord Melbourne, trying to contain his emotion.  
\- Mrs. Lehzen said I could go out into the garden during my free time - Victoria said shyly.  
\- Of course... no problem. May I ask what you are reading? - Lord Melbourne said kindly.  
\- It's a biography of Queen Elizabeth - Victoria said softly.  
\- Queen Elizabeth... had a very interesting relationship with the Earl of Leicester - said Lord Melbourne, remembering with some sadness the times that he and Queen Victoria spoke of Leicester and Elizabeth as an example for their relationship, especially at that costume ball, after he rejecting to her declaration of love in Brocket Hall...  
-Oh yeah! It was a very special relationship - Victoria blushed.  
\- Miss Victoria, I do not want to disturb you or interrupt your interesting reading, and of course you are in your spare time and I have no right to dispose of it... but I was wondering if you would like to walk with me, to show you the garden. I would like to be your guide in the gardens of Brocket Hall, so that you may know them well - said Lord Melbourne with shyness and covert anxiety, with puppy eyes.  
\- Oh... of course, my Lord. For me, it is an honor and a pleasure - Victoria answered in amazement and nervousness, and with a certain contentment.  
\- Magnificent! - Lord Melbourne exclaimed, and gestured for her to walk beside him, not daring to offer her his arm so that she would not consider him very strange or daring.  
They walked side by side, and Lord Melbourne was showing her the gardens, and telling her the details about the architectural elements and the different varieties of trees. Victoria listened with interest and often smiled at Lord Melbourne's remarks. They finally arrived at the exact place where in another time (or another reality) Lord Melbourne rejected Victoria's emotional declaration of love. As at that moment, a flock of rooks flew in front of them, and Lord Melbourne could not help feel sad to remember. Victoria noticed his change of mood, and tried to fill the awkward silence that was made.  
\- There are a lot of rooks in Brocket Hall, my Lord - Victoria commented softly and with genuine interest.  
\- Yes, it's one of the things I like about Brocket Hall. From seeing them since little boy here, I have affection to them, and they ended up becoming a study object for me. I am like those people who have a hobby, like those who collect stamps or butterflies, but mine is to observe the rooks and study all the information about them. It relaxes me, especially when I have worries - said Lord Melbourne, finishing with one of his particular smiles.  
\- I find them interesting, too, like most animals - Victoria replied with sincerity and enthusiasm - In Lowood I studied some zoology, and what I read in the available books about rooks seemed interesting to me. Of course you know much more about the subject. Something that caught my attention was knowing that rooks are monogamous animals and that they mate for life...  
Lord Melbourne paled, a cold sweat moistened his skin and he felt a tremor in his hands. He remembered the damn words he uttered when he rejected Victoria's declaration of love, his stupid metaphor about the rooks and his monogamy, that he used for explain to Victoria that he could never be her life partner, that he could not accept the heart that she offered him. He remembered all the pain he experienced that day, and even worse, he remembered all the unbearable suffering of later years, the lived images of the different seasons of his long and infernal Calvary. Like a slashing in his heart, he revived the agony to which he condemned himself, and felt an oppression in the chest and as his legs failed him, and had to support a hand in the sculpture that resembled a huge vase in the that he was reclining down that time Victoria came to declare her love to him.  
\- Lord Melbourne! Did I said something wrong? Does it feel good, my Lord? I'm going for help! - Victoria said in a frightened voice, but when she made her way to seek help, the strong hand of Lord Melbourne caught her by one of her delicate arms.  
\- Do not go this time, I beg you! - Lord Melbourne exclaimed almost pleading, causing her to look to him, with her eyes wide open in surprise, and trembling for touch of his hand on her skin - Excuse me, Miss Victoria... - said then Lord Melbourne, releasing her - I am fine, it's just... Please, could you do something for me?  
-Yes, of course. If it is in my hands, of course, my Lord - Victoria replied, still nervous and astonished.  
\- Sit down for a moment, here... I think I need to talk to someone, and I'd like you to be so kind to listen to me - said Lord Melbourne with kindness.  
Victoria listened in bewilderment, but nodded, and sat on the edge of the sculpture, where Lord Melbourne pointed out. He sat down beside her, keeping a respectful distance between their bodies, and turned to see her with a sad smile, and then he looked straight ahead.  
\- You see, Miss Victoria. When you mentioned that subject... the monogamy of the rooks... because it brought to my mind a memory... A memory of something, that I said to someone in this same place, with words very similar to the ones you used. The problem is that this memory is very painful for me, because of the context in which I said those words... That day I had to give up what I loved most in the world, I had to... break the heart of two people, and one of they were me.  
Victoria listened in surprise, a little embarrassed, feeling like a nosy into another person's privacy, and discovering his most intimate secrets. But at the same time, she felt compassion for the pain she saw in Lord Melbourne's face.  
\- The worst is that this other person whose heart was also broken, never knew how painful it was for me to make that sacrifice - Lord Melbourne continued sadly and somewhat tiredly - How to explain to someone as young as you how complex and frustrating that's life? When we are very young we believe that love can overcome any challenge however great it may be, we believe that we are immortal and invincible, and we are so idealistic that we believe that romanticism and good intention can conquer the summit of any mountain, no matter what high this may be. Then with age and with the blows of life, we become cynical and pessimistic, although we prefer to say that we are "realistic". Then we understand that life is not made by young people, because of their value and idealism, but by the old resentful and bitter, and it is a trap that crushes the hearts of young people to fill them with darkness and sadness, to make them a reflection of his elders - added Lord Melbourne, closing his eyes and squeezing his closed eyelids with his fingers in a gesture of weariness.  
Victoria listened more and more touched, with a tremor in her face and containing the desire to mourn. She did not understand why, but she felt as if that story had something to do with her, as if she was also the protagonist of that story.  
\- The fact is... I had to do that for a sense of duty, and to protect the future of that person, and of many more people who were indirectly involved - Lord Melbourne continued, opening his eyes and turning to see Victoria intensely, causing her to shudder... then she saw the front again and smiled wryly - It's ironic, to break a person's heart to save their destiny, to protect it from the wickedness of the world. And it's a greater irony to make someone believe that you do not love her enough, precisely because she's the person you love most in the world. As you see Miss Victoria, life is very complex and cruel. The point is, this place used to be my favorite place in Brocket Hall, but since that day it's been a very sad place for me... and you unwittingly recalled that painful memory. I apologize, maybe you'll think I'm a fool to complain about my life, when I've been privileged surrounded by luxuries, while there are so many people living in poverty.  
\- No, my Lord. I do not think so - Victoria replied in a broken voice and with a few tears running down her cheeks, Lord Melbourne offered her a handkerchief in a gallant way - Thank you, my Lord! - she said taking the handkerchief and wiping the tears - I may be very young, but I understand that life is very complex, and that wealth does not necessarily give happiness, although poverty makes everything more difficult. My life has also been very hard, Lord Melbourne, despite my young age, and perhaps that has made me a little more mature than the girls my age.  
\- Please, I would like you to tell me something about your life, Miss Victoria - said Lord Melbourne with genuine interest as he looked at her tenderly.  
\- Well, I'm afraid it's not very interesting, my Lord - Victoria replied with a wry smile - I was born in a poor neighborhood in London, my father was a factory worker, and my mother was a washerwoman. When I was two years old my father died... I have been told that he fell ill suddenly and died in a very short time. My mother became a widow, with a small girl with no money. But shortly after she met my stepfather... - Victoria twisted her face in a gesture of repulsion that did not go unnoticed by Lord Melbourne - he never loved me. I imagine that for a man it is difficult to love a creature that is not his... The fact is that my mother and her husband began to have other children, in my house there was a lot of misery and I started to hinder, especially to my stepfather... When I was seven years old they left me at Lowood...  
\- They abandoned you as an orphan! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne somewhat scandalized.  
\- Not exactly... my mother kept parental authority over me, but she appointed legal guardian to the Lowood Institution, with the justification that she could not take care of me and provide for my needs. At first I suffered a lot to be away from home, but soon I got used to it. In Lowood they at least fed me and I could study, although they were also very strict, but in any case they beat me much less than what my stepfather hit me - said Victoria naturally.  
\- Your stepfather and your educators in Lowood was hit you! - Lord Melbourne said with a dry throat.  
\- Yes, but it's normal for the girls growing up in that environment, my Lord - Victoria replied, trying to dismiss the matter, but to her surprise she saw Lord Melbourne squeezed his jaw in a gesture of anger, his right hand in a fist, so much that he could took himself out blood with his nails.  
\- I'm sorry, I'm really sorry - said Lord Melbourne compassionately.  
\- Do not worry, my Lord, it's a part of the past. I have not been beaten for years. In the end I was also an educator at Lowood, and my superiors respected and praised me, although they disliked me for refusing to administer corporal punishment to the girls in my charge. But I could not do to them what they had done to me - Victoria replied.  
\- Of course, I could not expect less from you - Lord Melbourne said with a brilliant look of admiration that made Victoria blush again and bow her head in embarrassment - Excuse me, I know I'm abusing your indulgence, but, Would you like to accompany me to another place in the garden? It's just that I want to show you something to compensate for the uncomfortable moment I made it happen to you.  
\- Oh... of course, my Lord - Victoria said between uneasy and intrigued.  
Lord Melbourne took Victoria to the greenhouse and entered with her into the place full of beautiful flowers, especially orchids.  
\- They are very beautiful! - Victoria exclaimed with a radiant smile and childlike joy.  
\- It's my other hobby! Apart from the rooks and the liquor, of course - replied Lord Melbourne with irony and cheerful pride.  
\- Do you cultivate them, my Lord? - Victoria asked in ecstasy with the flowers.  
\- Yes, it gives me a lot of peace, it's a very relaxing and rewarding job - Lord Melbourne said.  
While Lord Melbourne was giving her a quick lesson on the flowers he cultivated, Victoria listened with interest, he was cutting some white orchids and with it he made a bouquet.  
\- Take it, Miss Victoria, they're for you - Lord Melbourne said cheerfully, reaching out to give her the corsage.  
\- For me! Thank you Lord Melbourne - Victoria replied shyly, her face lit, taking the bouquet - I had never been given flowers.  
\- Every day I'm going to give you an orchid, and every now and then a full bouquet - Lord Melbourne said.  
\- Oh no, my Lord! Do not bother, it is not necessary - replied Victoria embarrassed.  
\- I insist! For me it's no hassle, I have a lot of free time. And so you can decorate your bedroom - he said kindly.  
\- Thank you, my Lord! - Victoria replied gratefully, happily.  
\- But I would like one thing in return - said Lord Melbourne with a certain rascality.  
\- What, my Lord? - Victoria asked a little frightened, recoiling a little, as if she feared that he was going to try to take advantage of her.  
\- A foolishness... is that I want you to call me Lord M, at least when you and me are alone - said Lord Melbourne somewhat embarrassed.  
\- Lord M? But my Lord, I do not know if that would be correct - answered Victoria, stunned.  
\- I know it's something unusual, strange and even ridiculous... but it's something that brings back memories of happier times. If you do not want to, of course you are free not to do so - replied Lord Melbourne shyly and a little touched.  
\- It's okay... Lord M - Victoria said with a sweet smile, making Lord Melbourne's face lit up with joy - And, if you do not think it wrong, I'd like you to call me simply Victoria when we're alone... Lord M.  
\- All right, Victoria - Lord Melbourne replied with a broad smile - I hope I did not steal all your free time, Victoria. And above all I hope I did not bore or bothered her.  
\- No, Lord M, not at all. I am very honored that you shared a part of your feelings with me - she replied warmly.  
\- It was one of the most enjoyable walks in my life, despite everything. Now I give you back your freedom, Victoria - Lord Melbourne said gallantly, leaning down and kissing the back of her hand, causing Victoria to blush from head to toe and her heart racing again.  
Victoria asked for permission and retired, leaving Lord Melbourne at the entrance to the greenhouse. Both smiled with almost childlike joy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 4: Expedition of Shopping and the Little Friend of the Governess.  
> Note: The Kensington System (referred to by Connor) was a strict set of rules drawn up by Victoria's mother and Sir John Conroy to govern Victoria's education. These rules were meant to make Victoria a weak woman dependent on her mother and Conroy, a puppet of them. That system would be responsible for Victoria having a lonely and sad childhood and adolescence.


	4. Expedition of Shopping and the Little Friend of the Governess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne will surprise Victoria twice, in his endeavor to win her heart. The situation continues to evolve, filling Lord Melbourne with hope and happiness, and causing Victoria begin to succumb to illusion.

On the night of that intense encounter with Lord Melbourne, Victoria could not sleep, thinking again and again about everything he had said to her. Victoria did not know why, but the genuine pain she saw in Lord Melbourne gave her a great sadness, and words of him about his memories caused Victoria great uneasiness. She did not quite understand why she felt she was part of Lord Melbourne's pain. The man's gaze disturbed her, made her shudder... it was a very intense look, which seemed to reflect a great inner storm, a look that mixed pain with longing, nostalgia and... love? Of course it was absurd, but that when those green eyes so beautiful for her lay on Victoria, she felt she was undressed, her soul and something else...  
"Do not be dumb, Victoria! Lord Melbourne is your patron, and he sees you as a servant, he is only heedful with you, for he is obviously a charming man", thought Victoria. But his sadness... Why so sad? Those beautiful eyes do not deserve so much pain...   
She shook her head and sat up in bed. She was definitely acting like a silly little girl. Victoria put her bare feet on the ground and stood up. She lit a lamp and then reached for her homemade robe and put it on top of her nightshirt. With her long loose hair, and walking slowly with the lamp in her hand so as not to trip, she opened the door and started to leave the bedroom. But as soon as she opened the door and put her feet out of the bedroom, she saw something that startled her...  
The bedroom door next door was open, and standing on the threshold of the door were Miss Skerrett and a man Victoria had already met along with the rest of Brocket Hall's servants... he was the mansion cook, Mr. Charles Elmé Francatelli. Mr. Francatelli and Miss Skerrett were kissing each other's lips.   
When they both saw Victoria, they quickly moved away from each other, and they saw her in surprise and shame. Obviously, a man coming out of the bedroom of a woman in the middle of the night, both dressed only in their nightwear and sharing a passionate kiss on the farewell lips, clearly indicated the type of relationship they had... But the three did not had time to react, for they felt footsteps approaching, and then Miss Skerrett and Francatelli hurried into the bedroom and closed the door. Eliza Skerrett had time to make a gesture to Victoria begging for silence. Victoria waited frightened and saw that the one approaching was Mrs. Lehzen...  
\- Miss Victoria, what are you doing out of your bedroom at these times? - asked Mrs. Lehzen, surprised and in a tone that demanded explanation.  
\- It's just... I was thirsty, very thirsty... And I wanted to go to the kitchen to get some water - Victoria replied, a little nervous, but trying to keep her composure.   
\- I see... but Miss Victoria, did not they put a little pitcher in her bedroom to fill it with water every night and not have to leave? - Lehzen asked.  
\- Yes, of course... forgive me, I forgot to fill it. I'm very clumsy, I'm sorry - Victoria replied.  
\- All right, I understand - said Mrs. Lehzen with a cold face, but in a friendly tone - But do not forget in the future, one of the rules I have strictly enforced is for the household employees not to leave their bedrooms from the time the lights went out and we all retired to sleep. The only person who can freely walk the house at that hour is my Lord Melbourne... but of course, he owns the house and can do whatever he wants.  
\- Yes, of course, it will not be repeated, Mrs. Lehzen - Victoria said apologetically.  
\- Do not worry, now bring your pitcher, I'll accompany you to the kitchen - Lehzen said.  
\- Thank you very much, Mrs. Lehzen - Victoria replied.  
The next day, Miss Skerrett took an opportunity to remain alone with Victoria, and apologized for putting her in a compromising situation, and justified herself by her conduct.  
\- Do not worry Eliza, you do not have to give me explanations, really - Victoria said, embarrassed.   
\- But I want to give it you, Victoria... I do not want you to think badly of me. Mr. Francatelli is my fiancé, and we plan to get married when we have enough money, although we are going to need a lot more time, for our wages and our expenses. In addition, Charles has the dream of setting up his own business, for the two of us and the family we want to form. But we are very much in love, and you know that passion leads us to behave recklessly. But it is not our intention to disrespect this house, but the passion has been greater than our wisdom - said Miss Skerrett ashamed.  
-I understand it Eliza... if something taught me my experience in Lowood is not to judge people. I grew up hating the cruelty of some of our "caretakers" in Lowood, who judged us of mean and unfair way, and treated us cruelly, as if all girls were the worst offenders, the scum of society, and not just some girls who had the misfortune to be born poor or orphans. I believe more in a compassionate God than in a vindictive or relentless God... but you should be careful, Eliza, because Mrs. Lehzen is not so comprehensive - Victoria replied.   
\- I know... you do not know how I wish I could get married tomorrow! When you are in love and you have chosen a man to spend the rest of life at his side, it is desperate to have to wait to marry him and have your own place to call home. Have not you ever fallen in love, Victoria? - said Eliza Skerrett more relieved.  
\- Me? No!... I have not met any man who interests me and who he interested about me - Victoria blushed, and she did not know because she remembered the look of Lord Melbourne.  
\- Well, that always happens when you least expect it - said Miss Skerrett, and she saw Victoria with a sympathetic and sweet look, as if reading her new friend's mind.   
A few days passed in which Victoria seemed to adapt splendidly to the routine of Brocket Hall, and to her work as governess of Lizzie (the little girl adored her). Also in those days Victoria received the orchids that Lord Melbourne promised her, and every time a footman gave her an orchid on orders from Lord Melbourne, she smiled and sighed. Lord Melbourne was looking for opportunities to talk to her, and he was always so charming and funny... and Victoria's heart always quickened when he appeared or when he kissed her hand and gave her an intense look...  
One day, Lord Melbourne approached her in the middle of two classes from Victoria to Lizzie...  
\- Victoria... - said Lord Melbourne, looking from side to side to see that no one was listening, so that he could simply call her by her name - I wanted to ask you something.  
\- Yes, of course Lord M - Victoria replied with a friendly smile, as she also looked sideways with slyness.   
\- You'll see, Victoria... It's just that I was planning to go with Lizzie later to take a walk and do some shopping, and I'd like you to join us - Lord Melbourne said a little nervously, like a boy asking a date to a girl he likes.  
\- Me? - said Victoria, surprised and timid.  
\- Yes, what happens Victoria, is that as you also teach protocol to Lizzie would be convenient to occasionally accompany us to some rides so that she learns from you example how a young lady should behave in public... of course the lady Lehzen instilled very good manners in her, but she is an old lady and does not know how young women behave in today's high society. Besides, Lizzie is very fond of you and your presence would make the ride more pleasant - Lord Melbourne told her.  
\- I understand, Lord Melbourne... Lord M, I'll be ready when you say - Victoria answered helpfully and a little nervous.  
\- Magnificent! Please wear your best dress. See you later, Victoria - replied Lord Melbourne enthusiastically.  
Lord Melbourne left happily and enthusiastically. Victoria watched him leave, then saw her own dress with a certain embarrassment.  
\- But this is my best dress - Victoria said to herself.   
A couple of hours later, Lord Melbourne, Victoria and Lizzie were traveling by car getting into London. On a crowded street in a sumptuous area, full of elegant shops, the three of them got out of the car and took a walk. Lizzie was holding Lord Melbourne's hand, and Victoria walked beside them. The three of them chatted happily and laughed at the occurrences of the little girl and the jokes of Lord Melbourne.  
But at one point two girls of Victoria's age, dressed elegantly, proving they were young women from wealthy families, saw Victoria as a weirdo, and whispered among them, then giggling. The indiscreet gesture did not go unnoticed by Lord Melbourne and Victoria, and as Lord Melbourne looked angry, Victoria had a gesture of shame and sadness on her face. Lord Melbourne looked up at something and when he saw it, he hastened to Victoria to follow him while pulling Lizzie. Then they entered a large store, very luxurious and with large windows, a women's clothing store.  
\- Excuse me, miss, may I speak to the shopkeeper? Please tell him it's from Lord... - said Lord Melbourne to a young maid.  
\- Lord Melbourne... I know perfectly well who it is, Lord Melbourne. Please Lucy, go and see how you can help those ladies - said a mature but attractive, thin, tall woman, very elegant, who saw Lord Melbourne with refined and subtle coquetry.  
\- Have we met yet, ma'am? - asked Lord Melbourne.   
-Jacobs, Claire Mary Jacobs... And yes, we met at a couple of social events, and one of them introduced us to our mutual friend Emma Portman - replied the woman.  
\- Of course, Mrs. Jacobs, pardon my bad mind. I'm at your feet lady - Lord Melbourne said, kissing Lady Jacobs's hand gallantly, while Victoria watched the scene with a small shadow of jealousy on her face.  
\- To what do I owe your pleasant visit to my shop, Lord Melbourne? - asked Mrs. Jacobs charmingly.  
\- Well, Mrs. Jacobs, she is Miss Victoria Edwards, and we would like a wardrobe for her - Lord Melbourne said, pointing to Victoria.  
\- Lord Melbourne, no...! - exclaimed Victoria, shocked and scandalized.  
\- You wait, Miss Victoria, please allow me a minute, please you show Lizzie some of those wonderful suits while I have a little conversation with Mrs. Jacobs - said Lord Melbourne and Victoria obediently she took Lizzie aside so that Lord Melbourne could talk to Mrs. Jacobs alone.  
\- Mrs. Jacobs, may I ask you a favor? - Lord Melbourne asked with a seductive smile to Mrs. Jacobs.  
\- Of course Lord Melbourne! - exclaimed Mrs. Jacobs, intrigued.  
\- Imagine there was a terrible fire in Buckingham Palace... God forbid! - Lord Melbourne continued.  
\- God forbid, of course! - replied Mrs. Jacobs.   
\- But imagine that that happened... and that in that fire burn all the clothes of Queen Victoria, each and every one of her costumes, and that suddenly our Queen would be left without a wardrobe. Now imagine that the Queen resorts to you to replenish her wardrobe, buying her new clothes to you. Well, I want you to do something with Miss Victoria, because she also needs a whole new wardrobe. And of course, I am willing to run with all the expenses - said Lord Melbourne.  
\- Of course Lord Melbourne... but exactly how many suits are we talking about? That is, How extensive does that wardrobe want? - asked Mrs. Jacobs.  
\- Well, I do not have an exact idea... but I do have a rough idea of the budget I want to spend on this enterprise. This is only an advance, I am willing to pay two or three times this amount, or even more, for Miss Victoria to have a distinguished and diverse wardrobe - said Lord Melbourne drawing from a pocket of his jacket a bundle of bank notes of high denomination and delivering them to Mrs. Jacobs.  
\- Lord Melbourne! I see... in that case I guarantee that the young lady will have the best wardrobe in all London except the Queen, of course - replied Mrs. Jacobs excited to see so much money.  
\- I would also like you to serve as an intermediary so that other distinguished merchants like you could provide Miss Victoria with the other things she needs, such as shoes and hats... naturally I will be just as generous with others, and you will receive an extra for the annoyance - added Lord Melbourne.   
\- Do not worry, Lord Melbourne, I'll take care of the young lady personally - said Mrs. Jacobs.  
\- Thank you, Mrs. Jacobs! - said Lord Melbourne kissing her hand again with chivalry - With your permission.  
Lord Melbourne turned away from Mrs. Jacobs and approached Victoria, who was in another corner of the store with Lizzie.  
\- Lord Melbourne, please, I can not allow you to do this - Victoria said, embarrassed.  
\- Do what, Victoria? - asked Lord Melbourne, pretending to be innocent.  
\- Buy clothes for me, Lord Melbourne. My salary is not enough to pay even one of the costumes they sell here, and I can not accept your charity - Victoria said hurt.  
\- Charity! Miss Victoria disappoints me - Lord Melbourne replied in a pretended reproach.  
\- Me? - Victoria answered, confused and somewhat fearful.   
\- Of course! It offends me and offends you by calling "charity" to what we are doing here... You will see, Miss Victoria, this is the first time you work in an aristocratic house, and I must explain some things that you do not know. In Brocket Hall we have an intense social life, and in certain seasons of the year we receive many illustrious visitors, and also I go to social events with my niece. And very often you must accompany us or you must be present, as Lizzie's governess, taking care her and you teaching her the necessary protocol. Therefore, it is necessary... no, it is mandatory, that you dress well. Because your image also reflects the image of my family, my home. I can not, in any way, allow you to dress inadequately for your duties - Lord Melbourne said in the tone of polite and respectful (but firm) scolding he used with Victoria when she "was" Queen in the other reality, and she was committing some lack to their duties.  
\- Excuse me, Lord Melbourne, I did not know... - Victoria replied, puzzled and somewhat embarrassed.  
\- You must understand that the visitors to Brocket Hall or the people we frequent outside our house ... - replied Lord Melbourne.   
\- But Uncle William, we... - interrupted Lizzie, who did not understand why her uncle said that, if in Brocket Hall they received few visits and did not go to social events.  
\- My dear, if you let me speak to Miss Victoria without interruption, I'll buy you a new doll, and then I'll take you to buy ice cream or rich sweets - Lord Melbourne told her.  
\- Hurrah! - Lizzie exclaimed contentedly.  
\- As I was saying to you, Miss Victoria, it is a question of how you dress also represents my image in front of society, as governess of my niece. So that clothing will actually be like work uniforms for you. That is why it is a little irritating that you think it is charity, I value your excellent work with my niece, so much so as not to treat you like a beggar - said Lord Melbourne exaggerating his displeasure somewhat.   
\- I... I do not know what to say, excuse me my Lord, but I did not know that... - Victoria replied nervous and embarrassed, afraid to have angered his beloved employer.  
\- Do not worry, I'll accept your apologies - Lord Melbourne replied with an affectionate smile, though Victoria had not apologized exactly, and then went on talking - Lizzie, let's go get that doll and that ice cream. Miss Victoria, you stay here for Mrs. Jacobs to do her job... Mrs. Jacobs, how long will it take you, with Miss Victoria for to know when to come for her?  
\- Lord Melbourne will be enough for an hour - Mrs. Jacobs said with her charming smile.  
\- Well, Miss Victoria, I'll be back for you, in an hour - said Lord Melbourne, then took Lizzie's hand - Let's go for your doll and your sweets, Lizzie.  
The little girl jumped joyfully and was carried away by her uncle...  
\- But I... - Victoria said, puzzled, not understanding what had happened.  
\- Well, Miss Victoria, please follow me, we have no time to lose - Mrs. Jacobs said in a kind but somewhat firm tone, like a teacher to her pupil.  
Victoria followed her into a room where they had intimacy.  
\- My dear, please get undressed, and you stay alone with the underwear - Mrs. Jacobs asked.  
Victoria, somewhat embarrassed and flushed, took off her clothes slowly, while Mrs. Jacobs left and then returned with two maids.   
\- My goodness! Miss Victoria, were you in a papist convent? - said Mrs. Jacobs a little theatrical.  
\- No! Why? - Victoria asked in surprise and bewilderment.  
\- It's just that your underwear looks like a nun's underwear! - exclaimed Mrs. Jacobs, speaking very seriously, apparently.  
\- I thought was pretty - Victoria said quietly, looking at her own underwear.  
\- It will not be sexy for a man, Miss Victoria - Mrs. Jacobs replied.  
\- Madam, I am a single woman! No man sees me in my underwear - Victoria protested politely, but a little angry and offended.  
\- Of course... - replied Mrs. Jacobs with veiled irony and a certain skepticism - Let's see... it has a very pretty face, like of little girl... beautiful eyes, her hair too... a favourable color of skin... we have a good material here - Mrs. Jacobs went on clinically analyzing Victoria, as if she were a person interested in buying a mare and to examine it in detail in order to decide.  
Victoria looked in a mirror and was flattered by what Mrs. Jacobs said.   
\- She also has a beautiful body, but unfortunately she has a very short stature - Mrs. Jacobs continued her analysis.  
\- They've told me that many times before - Victoria said between her teeth sadly.  
-But still has a nice silhouette, a slim body and pretty, with reasonably attractive attributes... a body fit to wear many elegant and sexy dresses... particularly favor the colors red, blue and green. Well, let's do it... Lucy, the measures... soon! And be very careful when taking the them, as always - concluded Mrs. Jacobs giving orders to one of her employees.  
While an employee was taking Victoria's measures, Mrs. Jacobs was talking to two other employees apart.  
\- You go to Mrs. Johnson, from the shoe store, and tell her we have an important client who will need several pairs of shoes, if she is interested in making good money... first find out the number of Miss Victoria's footwear, and tell her Mrs. Johnson to send some of your employees to my store with some pairs of shoes, some of the most expensive ones... Come on, hurry up! - said Mrs. Jacobs, and while the maid was about to do her bidding, she went on talking to the other maid - And you, get some sets of underwear for Miss Victoria, the sexiest and most daring we have. We always have to please a good customer.   
\- I thought the lady liked the kind of underwear she wears - the maid said.  
\- The customer is the one who pays, do not forget, the one who pays - Mrs. Jacobs replied with mischief and irony, with a mischievous smile, assuming that Victoria was Lord Melbourne's lover.  
The hour passed quickly, in the midst of an exhaustive work of Mrs. Jacobs and her servants, who left Victoria weary and somewhat overwhelmed. When Lord Melbourne arrived at the store with Lizzie holding hands (the little girl carrying her new wrist under her arm), an employee hurried to call Mrs. Jacobs, who helpfully went to welcome Lord Melbourne.  
\- Lord Melbourne, I think you will be satisfied... We have obtained several suits suitable for Miss Victoria, we will work on them and on others more than I have in mind, and you can order to pick them up within two days. Meanwhile, there are already three suits that have fitted perfectly and you can see to her now with one.  
Before Lord Melbourne could say anything, Victoria stepped out of the room with a beautiful little blue suit that looked perfect on her body. Lord Melbourne was absorbed, remembering how beautiful Victoria looked in her role as Queen.  
\- You look very pretty Victoria! - Lizzie exclaimed cheerfully.  
\- Thank you, Lizzie! - Victoria replied with a sweet smile.   
\- You really look very beautiful, Miss Victoria - said Lord Melbourne, sincerely surrendered to her beauty.  
\- Thank you, Lord Melbourne! - Victoria thanked, very blushing.  
After a brief conversation between Lord Melbourne and Mrs. Jacobs to agree on the details of their business, he went out with Lizzie and Victoria. And then Lord Melbourne offered his arm to Victoria.  
\- Come on, Miss Victoria, in your attire it would be a crime on my part to let her walk down the street beside me without offering you my arm - Lord Melbourne said, charmingly.  
\- Of course, Lord Melbourne - Victoria said, gripping Lord Melbourne's arm, her other hand carrying Lizzie's hand.  
Walking the three on the street like that, they looked like a family... a marriage to their daughter.  
\- What a beautiful couple! - said one lady to another.  
\- True, though he seems a little older to her, but since he's so handsome that makes up for the difference in age - the other lady replied.  
\- But she's so young... I do not think the little girl can be hers - said the first lady.  
\- Maybe he's a newly-married widower again, and the young lady is the little girl's stepmother - replied the second lady.  
Another pair of ladies in another corner of the street also noticed them.  
\- Is not that Lord Melbourne? I did not know he was remarried - said one of the women.   
\- Well, if it is like that, he chose a woman much younger than him and very beautiful... although he is still very handsome.  
Victoria noticed some glances of curiosity and sympathy...  
\- Many of them see us, Lord Melbourne - Victoria said a little sheepishly.  
\- Of course, I am accompanied by a beautiful young woman... They will wonder if it is my wife, and they will think that I am so fortunate - replied Lord Melbourne, unable to conceal his happiness with a broad smile.  
Victoria blushed again and laughed a little, with a cheerful and charming laugh. Lord Melbourne and Lizzie also laughed. When they returned to Brocket Hall, the three of them were very happy, but soon Victoria had to endure the suspicious, somewhat disgusted looks of Mrs. Lehzen, but she did not say anything out of respect for her employer's decisions.  
In the following days Lord Melbourne moved closer to Victoria, and he saw that she was growing happier in her new home and that she enjoyed the company of him. However, he also noticed that sometimes she seemed a little sad, and sometime he caught her crying alone. Lord Melbourne did not understand the reason until one day he saw Victoria crying in silence as she watched Lizzie play with her pet, a beautiful white cat. For him it was like an illumination...   
The next day Lord Melbourne left Brocket Hall early and returned past noon, with much stealth, hiding something with the complicity of a servant. In the afternoon Lord Melbourne asked her to talk to her alone, in his library.  
\- Victoria, I was in the Lowood Institution today - Lord Melbourne told him.  
\- At Lowood? I do not understand, my Lord... did I do something wrong? - Victoria asked thwarted.  
\- No, on the contrary! I went to make a generous donation to the Institution to thank for your services, and to improve the quality of life of other young ladies like you, so that they have the opportunity to put their lives on a better path. If, all of Lowood's graduates are like you, it's worth supporting that institution - Lord Melbourne answered truthfully.  
\- Thank you Lord Melbourne! I am honored and grateful, and Lowood girls will thank you as well - said Victoria excited and proud of her work.  
\- You still have trouble calling me Lord M! - exclaimed amused Lord Melbourne.  
\- I'm ashamed Lord... Lord M! - Victoria answered with a giggle.  
\- I understand... well, but that was not the only reason I went to Lowood. The other day I had a revelation seeing you, and I understood that a part of you stayed in Lowood and that's why you could not be entirely happy. That's why I went there too - Lord Melbourne said.  
\- A part of me? I do not understand! - Victoria replied, puzzled, but she felt her heart racing.   
\- You wait a moment and you'll understand - he answered.  
Lord Melbourne went to a door to go to an adjoining room, and when he returned he did not go alone. He was carrying a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel dog...  
\- Dash! - Victoria exclaimed excitedly and ran to Lord Melbourne who put the dog in her arms, while Dash licked Victoria's face frantically - But how...? - she added with tears of happiness.  
\- I do not know why, but when I saw you staring at Lizzie with her cat, I imagined you were sad because at Lowood you would have a very dear pet that you had, that you left and that you missed... - said Lord Melbourne, speaking a half-truth, beacuse in reality he deduced that in that reality Victoria could continue to have her faithful friend and inseparable companion... and he was not wrong - They told me when I asked if you had a pet, that years ago one of the ladies benefactor of the Institution and was very fond of you, gave you this beautiful dog (who was the son of a female dog of that lady) and asked the managers to let you keep it, but when you came to Brocket Hall you had to leave it to one of your friends in the Institution... but you do not have to suffer any more, I'll talk to Mrs. Lehzen and you'll be able to keep your friend - concluded Lord Melbourne.   
\- Seriously? Thank you very much Lord M! - Victoria exclaimed with exultation, and without thinking she approached Lord Melbourne and stood on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.  
Lord Melbourne looked astonished and then blissfully, and Victoria was ashamed of her outburst and her face turned red.  
\- Sorry Lord Melbourne! I did not want to be disrespectful, I'm so happy - apologized Victoria distressed.  
\- Do not worry! I'm also very happy to put a smile on your beautiful and sweet face - Lord Melbourne answered sincerely happy, and took one of her hands, to give her a gallant kiss on the back of her hand.   
A few minutes later Victoria was lying on her bed, hugging Dash. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers over her lips, remembering the kiss she gave Lord Melbourne.  
-Lord M... My dear Dash, I'm afraid my heart is no longer yours alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 5: Conversation in the Brothel and Street fight in Brocket Hall.


	5. Conversation in the Brothel and Street fight in Brocket Hall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne is quite happy, but being forced to meet in a peculiar place will be in a compromising situation. For her part, Victoria is thrilled, but a misunderstanding will cause her great sorrow and make her question about her real feelings. And finally, the irruption of a sinister character will expose Victoria and Lord Melbourne to danger and violence.

After giving the dog to Victoria, Lord Melbourne was mad with happiness, with his heart full of hope and illusion. About an hour later he met in his library with the housekeeper and the butler of Brocket Hall (in that reality).  
\- Mrs. Lehzen, Mr. Penge - said Lord Melbourne (for in that reality the butler of Buckingham Palace in the other reality, Mr. Penge, was Brocket Hall's butler) - I wanted to tell you both, something very important... I wanted to tell you that I am very satisfied with your services, I believe without a doubt that you, Madame Lehzen, are the best housekeeper in England, and you, Mr Penge, are certainly the best butler who has been at my service.  
Mrs. Lehzen and Mr. Penge exchanged glances of surprise, for though Lord Melbourne was very courteous and even kind to his servants, he did not usually lavish praise on them.  
\- Thank you, my Lord! - said Mrs. Lehzen honestly, but with her usual seriousness.  
\- Thank you, Lord Melbourne! - said Mr Penge, somewhat more servile and with some pride.  
\- You're welcome! Overall I am very satisfied with the services of all Brocket Hall staff... and for that reason I have decided to increase the salaries of all the employees of this house by 10% - Lord Melbourne explained to them.  
Mrs. Lehzen and Mr. Penge were astonished, as if they had seen the Queen walking naked in central London.  
\- But Lord Melbourne, that's ...! - cried Mrs. Lehzen in surprise.  
\- Is not it so extraordinary, right? Well, then, let it be 15% - replied Lord Melbourne enthusiastically.  
\- Lord Melbourne, I...! - Mrs. Lehzen was about to answer.  
\- What Mrs. Lehzen intends to say is that all the servants of this house are deeply grateful for the great generosity of our employer... There are not enough words to thank my Lord for this noble and generous act, and we are very honored by his good appreciation of our work - Mr. Penge said in a very servile way and bowing slightly.  
\- I'm happy to reward your excellent services. Now they can communicate the good news to all the staff - said Lord Melbourne gladly.  
When Mrs. Lehzen and Mr. Penge went out into the hall, she uttered her thoughts aloud.  
\- Do not you think Lord Melbourne's been acting so weird lately? - asked Mrs. Lehzen.  
\- Well of course! And everyone knows that the reason is that he is in love with Miss Victoria - answered Mr. Penge.  
\- That is not very convenient for either of us! Especially for that young lady - said Mrs. Lehzen in a tone of concern.  
\- Lehzen... do not get into the private life of Lord Melbourne! What happens between them is only their problem, and no one else's... And, if thanks to that infatuation, my Lord is going to be even more generous, hopefully he will take her to bed soon - said Mr. Penge.  
\- Penge! - exclaimed Mrs. Lehzen scandalized.  
\- Come on, woman! Do not be a prude... after all, love is in the air in this house - Mr. Penge said in a suggestive tone as he wrapped his arm around Mrs. Lehzen's waist.  
\- Mr. Penge! - exclaimed Mrs. Lehzen, slapping his arm and leaning back to get away from him - I thought you were clear that our "agreement" should remain private if you wish it to continue!  
\- All right, my German tigress! - said Mr Penge sarcastically and mockingly - I'm glad you're not so cold in the privacy - he said, almost whispering in her ear, then walked off down the hall.  
Mrs. Lehzen, with a comical expression of annoyance, watched him leave, but then she could not help but sketch a small mischievous grin.  
The next day Lord Melbourne dressed rather elegantly and well-groomed, and prepared to go out into the street in the morning. Riding on his horse, Lord Melbourne addressed Parliament.  
Upon arrival, he found in one of the corridors of the parliamentary seat to the Duke of Wellington and Robert Peel (who in that reality was Prime Minister at a time when in the other reality Lord Melbourne would be the Prime Minister). They exchanged a suspicious look between them.  
\- Duke of Wellington, Sir Robert... it is a pleasure to see you gentlemen - said Lord Melbourne, greeting them with enthusiasm.  
\- The pleasure is mine, Melbourne - replied the Duke of Wellington.  
\- For me too, Lord Melbourne - said Prime Minister Peel, although he was not entirely sincere - To what do we owe the unexpected honor of your presence? Does Lord Melbourne intend to reclaim the leadership of the Whig Party and attempt to be Prime Minister again? - asked Robert Peel trying to sound like a prankster, but hiding a certain uneasiness.  
Lord Melbourne laughed to the surprise of the Duke of Wellington and Robert Peel.  
\- Gentlemen, I have no intention of becoming Prime Minister again! I think that the country does not need me go back to govern it, there are many men who can do it, and I think that the Whig Party is in good hands... In addition, I am now very happy, and, I do not wish to change that happiness for the displeasure and the dislikes of politics. I simply come to occupy my seat in the House of Lords, although I have not attended the sessions for some time... I want to participate in some sessions, because I must stop doing it for a long time, or perhaps forever - replied Lord Melbourne laughing.  
\- And what should that absence be, if we can know? Lord Melbourne - asked the Duke of Wellington, intrigued.  
-To a happy motive, I hope.... But you will find out, gentlemen . Now I'm sorry, I do not want to miss the start of the session - said Lord Melbourne.  
Wellington and Peel watched him walk away.  
\- You think it's sincere? - asked Robert Peel.  
\- I can not be sure, but I think it says the truth. I think Lord Melbourne's illusion is no longer the politics, but something else altogether. Since his son died, I had not seen Lord Melbourne so animated... My experience tells me that only a woman can cause such enthusiasm in a man.  
The rest of the day was very happy for Lord Melbourne, but some of that happiness dissipated when he had one of his secret conversations with Connor, and Connor asked him, that them to meet at night in a very special place...  
Lord Melbourne arrived at a brothel, a place that was not one of the most luxurious of the city (of those favorite by the wealthiest aristocrats), but it was not one of the most grotesque or marginal. It was a brothel with a very diverse clientele, from middle-class men to wealthy men.  
Lord Melbourne was not used to visiting brothels since he was very young, even before he was married. In his other "reality", after his marriage was wrecked, Lord Melbourne had many sexual adventures... until he met Victoria. But these relationships had not been with prostitutes, and now that he had the opportunity to be happy with Victoria, the least he wanted was to visit a brothel. His surprise was very great when he saw Connor sitting behind a table, with a young prostitute sitting on his legs and another prostitute sitting in another chair next to him, and he hugged the two girls.  
\- Connor - Lord Melbourne said cautiously, unable to finish believing that Connor was interacting with other people.  
\- Oh, my good friend! Sit... let me introduce you to Miss Grace... - said Connor smiling and referring to the girl sitting on his legs, while she laughed enchanted - ...and Miss Fiona - he added referring to the one who was sitting in the chair a his side, which also laughed.  
\- It's a pleasure, ladies, Lord Melbourne, to serve you... Mr. Connor, I'm glad to see you're having such a good time - Lord Melbourne replied with some irony.  
\- Lord Melbourne? I do not know why that name sounds to me - said Grace, a girl who appeared to be no more than twenty years old, quite pretty, blond and blue-eyed, with large breasts that she showed in a generous neckline.  
\- Of course it has sound you, silly, ignorant! Lord Melbourne was the Prime Minister a few years ago, for a few month - replied Fiona, a very pretty girl, of beautiful silhouette, red-haired, and who appeared to be a little over 25 years old.  
\- Prime Minister! I had never met a Prime Minister - Grace said happily.  
At that moment a third girl, white-skinned, and dark brown hair, with a beautiful body, her looked like 18 years old, and approached Lord Melbourne.  
\- Charlotte, I'll introduce you to my friend Lord Melbourne, the one I'm telling you about - Connor said cheerfully.  
\- It's my pleasure, Lord Melbourne! I'm yours to please whatever you need - Charlotte said in a whisper.  
\- Magnificent! Because, like me, my friend Lord Melbourne is a "cradle robber" - Connor replied in a jocular and mocking tone, causing Lord Melbourne to see him with an angry look.  
\- My dear Connor, "the thief judges by his condition" - Lord Melbourne answered sarcastically - My dear Charlotte, I am very grateful for your generous offer, and believe me that I would consider it under other circumstances, but now I want to be faithful to the affection that I feel for a very special woman for me - added Lord Melbourne, speaking affectionately to Charlotte, as he gave her a quick and affectionate caress on the cheek with the back of his hand.  
\- She's a very lucky woman, Lord Melbourne! - Charlotte replied with a look of admiration and sweet sadness, while she thought about how much she would like a man like him to feel the same way for a woman like her.  
\- I am the lucky, Miss Charlotte, and I hope someday you will make a man as lucky - Lord Melbourne said tenderly and sincerely - In the meantime, allow me to reward all ladies with a good gratification - Lord Melbourne added, putting a few banknotes on the table, a sum greater than it would have cost the services of all together for an entire night - And now, with the ladies's permission, I would like to have a brief private conversation with my friend Connor.  
\- Please, beautiful ladies, my friend Lord Melbourne and I need to have a talk. Miss Grace, Miss Fiona, later we continue our night of fun, we have a lot of things to do - Connor told them mischievously, and they laughed, as the girls collected the money and the three left, leaving them alone.  
\- Did you get offended for the "cradle robber"? It was just a joke, I know the only "little girl" you intend to steal from her cradle is Victoria - said Connor and when he saw that Lord Melbourne was again have face of few friends, he raised his hand as if asking for calm - Quiet! I know it's a sensitive issue for you... to make up for you, I want to tell you that I intend to help these girls get out of this life... but after they and me have a little fun.  
\- I thought only I could see you - said Lord Melburne.  
\- You have a bad memory, William. I told you that the others could only see me if I wanted them to see me, and tonight they must see me - Connor replied.  
\- And... why should you have chosen precisely this place to find me? - Lord Melbourne asked reproachfully.  
\- Patience William, everything has its reason. Have you not heard that "God writes straight with crooked lines"? You just have to trust me. After all, you're doing well with Victoria, right? - Connor answered intriguingly.  
\- I think... although, I do not really know what Victoria feels about me. But I am pleased to see that she is happy - said Lord Melbourne sincerely, somewhat more relaxed.  
\- And when do you will propose to her marry you? - Connor asked absentmindedly, as if it were unimportant, as he ate something from a plate and drank some beer.  
\- What! It's still too soon... I mean, I just can not propose to her overnight, she'll think I'm crazy, I... - Lord Melbourne said nervously at the thought in idea.  
\- Did you ever think that you could have fought for Victoria? - Connor asked, again distractedly, and then took a sip of beer.  
-I do not understand. What you're talking about? - Lord Melbourne said confused.  
Connor wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a few moments to respond.  
\- When Victoria... Queen Victoria, when she told you of her love, at Brocket Hall, did not you think you could have fought together to defend your love and get your relationship accepted? - Connor asked, seeing Lord Melbourne with an intense look and a serious gesture on his face.  
\- That was impossible... they would never have accepted our marriage, we would never have obtained the approval of the Privy Council and Parliament. Surely there would have been a constitutional crisis, and Victoria might have lost the throne - Lord Melbourne replied, depressed as he recalled the reasons that led him to sacrifice his happiness.  
-William, you better than anyone else you should know that in history and politics there is no impossible... The French Revolution, the Independence of the United States, the overthrow and execution of King Charles I in the English Civil War... are events that nobody could have foreseen and even dreamed before they happened. Who guarantees you that something much smaller compared to those events as a marriage of yours to Victoria would not have finally been accepted? - said Connor.  
\- It's not comparable, we had everything against it - Lord Melbourne said.  
-For you that you are a man who has never taken big risks, who has never bet strong... As Prime Minister you were not exactly a bad ruler, but you were not a particularly memorable ruler, because you preferred not to risk in major initiatives and major changes. I do not say that you did not choose the path that seemed less dangerous to your Victoria and to your country, but perhaps it was because you did not want to risk exploring or even considering other ways. Together with Victoria you could have fought to get your marriage accepted, you could combine your experience in politics, your credibility and your contacts to the courage, natural cunning and regal majesty of Victoria, and the devotion she awakens in the British people. You two could design an effective political strategy to obtain the approval of the country... You two could appeal to the public through the press, they could try to appeal to the feelings of the British people, they could conquer it for their cause. You two would were able to seal alliances with important actors in politics and nobility, even of the Royal Family, to facilitate marriage approval. And you two could discredit the competition, which was not so difficult... - Connor said passionately.  
\- That which you say may have some ground of reason, but I have lived in the bowels of the beast, the politics of this country, and I know it is not easy. But why do you torture me? That belongs to another age, to another life, to another world - replied Lord Melbourne tormented, almost pleading.  
\- William, I warn you, you must not be wrong... I did not make you come here to give you Victoria's love on a silver tray, to make things easy for you. Learning and reflection are part of this experience, and if you want to have a happy ending you should reflect on the things I tell you. I understand that you would prefer to believe that there was no other way out so as not to harm Victoria and your country, because otherwise it would be to admit that all the suffering you experienced since Victoria chose Alberto until your death, all that unbearable pain you suffered, you could have avoided it, and that you could have been the happiest man in the world. But, as I say, another way was likely, not sure, just probable... Are you convinced that the British people would not have given you a chance? You, an English gentleman, a man who aroused no hatred in public opinion, who was seen with some sympathy by a part of the English people, and who in any case with his personal charm could conquer many hearts... on the contrary, Albert was rejected by most of the British, a dull, depressing and cold German prince, a rigid and unbearable man, a "clockwork prince," as you called him yourself - continued Connor.  
\- But Victoria loved him and was happy with him, and that's what matters - Lord Melbourne, said bitterly, feeling in his heart that old, very painful wounds reopened, and he could not help but feel a certain bitterness towards Victoria herself.  
\- Are you sure? You know that the relationship between them was very difficult and conflicting from the beginning, even from their courtship, and after their marriage things did not improve much, on the contrary. Did not it occur to you that Victoria wanted to believe that she was in love with Albert so as not to suffer the loneliness and pain that your rejection caused her? That perhaps, she clung to that little illusion that aroused in her the courtship of an exotic and handsome young man who seemed to worship her as if she were the only woman in the world, just when you had broken her heart, shattered her illusions and hurt her self esteem. That later, when the coexistence made her see that beyond the moments of passion with a young timorous and inexperienced lover, but that she judged very exciting because she did not have with which to compare him... - to say this, Connor saw the effect of bitterness and jealousy that this caused in Lord Melbourne, who would surely imagine Victoria in bed with Albert - that beyond that, her coexistence with Albert was a nuisance, that he was unbearable and insensitive to her true affective needs... Do not you think Victoria was unhappy in the background? But knowing to Victoria, knowing how stubborn and tenacious she is, you must imagine that she would never admit that she was wrong with Albert... because, moreover, to recognize herself, that she could never love Albert as she could have loved you, would be to accept that she would spend the rest of her life with a man she did not really love, a man who could never make her entirely happy, a man who could not understand her as you understood her. To accept her mistake would be very painful for Victoria, it was better to deceive herself and to insist on believing that her little love for Albert (more like a friendship) was that great love that every woman dreams and that she could have had with you... clear, if you would have had the courage to fight for her and for you, for both.  
Lord Melbourne was perplexed, as if he would have had a great revelation...  
-But I... - Lord Melbourne babbling.  
\- You never saw it like that, of course, because you were blind. Did you know that Victoria never loved her children as she should? When they were babies they seemed repulsive to her, she rejected them, she was always a cold and distant mother... Do not you think that the fact that Albert was the father had something to do? The relatively insensitive and clumsy way in which he behaved with her in her first pregnancy, combined with the discomforts and fears, created a trauma in Victoria. She never assumed motherhood with happiness, because she did not have a sensitive and good father at her side who encouraged her to be a good mother with her affection and understanding, but she had at her side that cold tin man who does not even look human. And that made that Victoria have difficult relationships with her children, especially her heir.  
\- I'm sorry to hear that, I had no idea, I thought Victoria had a happy married and family life - said Lord Melbourne sadly.  
\- Albert will die young... relatively young. Their marriage will last less than 22 years, and then she will become a sad and bitter widow, a Queen away from her people for too many years. In the end the story will say that the balance of her reign was positive, but God only knows if it would have been much brighter without Albert in her life - added Connor.  
\- I'm sorry, but I do not understand what good it is for to know all that, if I can do nothing to change it... Do you want me to use it as an example so as not to let the opportunity pass this time? If it is, I assure you that I understand. Soon I'm going to propose marriage to Victoria... to "the other" Victoria. But I only need a little more time, to be sure that I have conquered her heart - Lord Melbourne justified himself.  
\- I'm glad to hear that William, I just hope you do not forget this conversation - Connor said with a condescending smile.  
Lord Melbourne and Connor continued talking in a relaxed manner, and at that moment a man came out of a brothel room talking to another... it was Charles Elmé Francatelli.  
\- I hope all the merchandise has been to your liking - said Francatelli.  
\- As always Charles, the food of your uncle's business is always of very good quality, and as long as you keep selling to me at such a good price, I'll continue to provision my kitchen with you... The old stingy man, does he still pay to you the same commission? - asked the other man, burly and who appeared to be a little over 50 years old.  
\- You know him, he... Damn it! - exclaimed Francatelli, hiding in a corner.  
\- What's going on? - asked the other man alarmed by the reaction of Francatelli.  
\- That man, over there, the one in the brown suit, who's sitting with another man in that corner... is my employer - Francatelli explained annoyed.  
\- Lord Melbourne! Is that man Lord Melbourne? A former Prime Minister in my business! I had never had such a distinguished client... I must go and say hello to him - said the other man excitedly and was already preparing to walk towards him.  
\- What are you doing, idiot! He can not see me here - said Francatelli, taking him by the arm - I do not know how he could react, if he know that in my spare time I am selling food for brothels, with these aristocrats never know. And besides, you must be careful, he is a very discreet man as far as I know and may want to go unnoticed, be careful when approaching him.  
\- I see - he said, nervously.  
\- I'm going to sneak out the back door, down the alley. See you later - said Francatelli, and sped away, covering his face with his hat, and turning his back to the spot where Lord Melbourne and Connor were some distance away.  
The next day Victoria was happy, as she had been every day since she had arrived at Brocket Hall, and in her mind as usual were the images of Lord Melbourne, especially her conversations with him. In her hands she wore a bouquet of orchids, as a gift, and went to the kitchen to fetch water to place in a small vase in her bedroom, when she heard the voices of Eliza Skerrett and Charles Francatelli. Victoria was about to say hello to the couple in love, when she heard they mentioned Lord Melbourne and then she stopped a few paces from them (who had not seen her coming) and listened, sensing that it was something she had to hear.  
\- But was him really? - Miss Skerrett asked her fiancé.  
\- Of course! And what's so weird about it? He is, after all, a man, even if it is the prestigious Viscount Melbourne. And besides, he is not married, and even if he were. The truth of the matter is that our dear Lord Melbourne and his friend must have had a good time last night, because it is a "decent" brothel and has some of the most beautiful whores in all of London - said mocking Francatelli.  
\- Fool! What do you do by looking at the who...? - Miss Skerrett said, punching him in the arm, but before she continues, she saw Victoria and was stunned - Victoria!  
Francatelli turned to see her too, and they both saw that Victoria had a bad face, as if she had received the news of the death of a beloved relative, and also they saw some tears come out of her eyes, even though she tried to keep them.  
\- Sorry, I did not mean to interrupt you, I... - Victoria began, but she could not finish speaking and burst into tears like a little girl, and she ran away embarrassed by her crying.  
\- Victoria, wait! You see what you did idiot! - Eliza Skerrett said, addressing her friend first, then her boyfriend, before rolling up her skirt and running after Victoria.  
\- And what I did!... Women, it is impossible to understand! - exclaimed Francatelli.  
Victoria rushed into her bedroom, closing the door, and lay down on the bed, crying disconsolately and pouting like a child. Skerrett knocked on the door and called, but when she did not get an answer, she opened the door apologizing and entered Victoria's bedroom, closing the door slowly, then sat on the bed and put her hand on Victoria's shoulder, which was still crying disconsolately.  
-Victoria, do not suffer, do not get like this... All men are like that, it's nothing special. That does not mean that they are bad, simply that they are men and can not avoid it. Do you think my Charles does not want other women? I assume as normal that if the opportunity will be presented to him, he would sleep with other women, not that I like of course, but is a damned man... That's why, I would not mind that he to cheat on me, as long as I do not know, that he does it with discretion... in the case of Lord Melbourne, he is a man still young ... more or less, and besides he is a widower, he does not have a woman to satisfy his needs as a man... We knew of his adventures with women, before of you arrive, but what is strange is that he visit a site of those... I swear that it is the first time since I work in this house that I hear that he has visited a brothel - said Eliza Skerrett affectionately, comforting Victoria, stroking her head from behind.  
\- I have no right to be like that!... I'm a fool, a damn stupid! - Victoria exclaimed without ceasing to cry, pouting.  
\- Do not say that, Victoria!... Come here my little girl! - said Eliza Skerrett as she was pulling Victoria and made her lift her torso, and then Skerrett put her arms around her and put a hand behind Victoria's head to make her look into her eyes - Do not say that again, you're not a fool or a stupid, you're just a woman in love, and that's natural.  
\- But it's ridiculous, a nonsense! - Victoria exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
\- Why! Why are you a poor girl, a governess, and he is a rich and powerful nobleman, a former Prime Minister? Love is thus Victoria, no person chooses to fall in love guided by reason or logic, but by the heart. Do you think otherwise would I have fallen in love with that idiot Charles? - Eliza Skerrett said with a mocking smile, causing that Victoria could not avoid a giggle, but then continued crying and for that reason Eliza attracted her and made that Victoria rested her head in the chest of Eliza - That is why a sweet poor girl can fall in love of a man who ruled this country.  
\- But it is absurd, impossible! - Victoria exclaimed, her face buried in her friend's chest.  
\- Maybe I should not tell you this Victoria, but I think Lord Melbourne is in love with you. Everyone in the house thinks... he had never behaved like this with anyone, least of all with a maid. Some pretty girls have worked here, and he has always treated them with respect and courtesy, but also with apparent indifference. But to you, he treats you with devotion... Victoria, he is courting you, with respect and prudence, but he is obviously courting you. Maybe because you're an inexperienced girl in matters of the heart you do not realize, but all those gifts, all those attentions, the way he sees you, the way he talks to you. I'm sure he feels something very special for you - said Eliza Skerrett as a mother who comforts her daughter with sweetness and affection.  
\- Eliza, do not tell me that! - Victoria said, trembling with emotion.  
\- Why? - asked Eliza.  
\- Because, even if it's true, Lord Melbourne can not marry me. Do you think that a man of his position could marry a poor girl who also belongs to his servitude? - Victoria said raising her head to see Eliza in the eyes, with a look of pain.  
Eliza Skerrett sketched a face of understanding and then of sadness and some compassion.  
\- Victoria, darling, marriage is not the only way a man and a woman can have a life together - Eliza Skerrett said tenderly, stroking Victoria's face.  
\- Eliza, I can not become the lover of a man, not even of a man I'm in love with, as I am of Lord Melbourne... I am poor, I have no blue-blood, but I have dignity. If I love a man, I want to be his wife before God and before men, I do not want to hide myself to love him and be ashamed of my relationship, and I do not want my children to be bastards - Victoria replied in anguish.  
-Victoria, what do you prefer? Which your children be legitimate children, but of a poor father, condemned to live in misery, or bastards, but of a rich and noble father like Lord Melbourne, who can give them a better life. Many aristocrats accept their children bastards and provide them with a good life, if they have a good heart or if they love their mothers and I am sure Lord Melbourne would be of those men. Everyone says he was the best father for his son, and that he loved him very much. Victoria, you and me know what it's like to be born into poor families, grow in misery, and it did not help us to be born into a marriage. If you think about it, would not you like to have been the bastard daughter of a rich father who would have made your life much easier and more comfortable? Think about it Victoria - said Miss Skerrett.  
\- I do not know, Eliza. What you say is true, but I... I have always wanted to live a dignified life, I am not a prude, but in Lowood I set out to be strong and independent, and to build a life worthy with my merits. And being the lover of a rich man, even for love, would confirm the prejudices of people who despise girls like me. You are going to marry Charles, sooner or later, but I can not dream of marrying Lord Melbourne because I am inferior to him, at least in the eyes of society. The best thing I could do is quit my job - Victoria replied.  
\- Victoria, you're crazy! You can not do that - Eliza said, scandalized and worried.  
\- Quiet, Eliza. I can not do it for now. Among other reasons because I should continue giving money to my mother for my brothers - reassured Victoria.  
\- It seems to me well that you do not give up, Victoria, what I do not think so good is that you keep giving a large part of your salary to that wi... your mother - Eliza replied.  
\- You know I do not do it for her, Eliza, I do it for my brothers... in any case, I have to see her tomorrow to give her the money. And as for Lord Melbourne I'll try to make my relationship with him as professional as possible - Victoria said more calmly, but still pouting.  
\- Until you leave the jealousy and you forgive him? - Eliza asked with a mocking smile and sly look.  
\- Eliza, I'm not jealous! - Victoria said sadly and seriously - Maybe a little - Victoria added with a sweet, slightly mocking smile.  
-That's the way i like it, you smile again. You're like the little sister I never had - Eliza Skerrett said with a small laugh as she hugged Victoria with warmth and sweetness.  
After that conversation, when Victoria returned to see Lord Melbourne, she behaved politely but a little coldly with him, making Lord Melbourne feel a little confused and disappointed.  
The next day Victoria met in her free time with her mother in a tavern, and gave her the money. If Lord Melbourne had seen the woman who in the other reality was the Duchess of Kent, turned into a poor and poorly dressed woman, something vulgar, and aged, he would have been surprised. The meeting was brief and somewhat unpleasant as all meetings between mother and daughter used to be. Victoria returned to Brocket Hall depressed, as every time she saw her ungrateful mother, not knowing that someone was watching her from the shadows...  
A couple of days later Victoria was surprised when the young servant Brodie told her that there was a man waiting for her in the pantry room, next to the kitchen.  
When Victoria arrived she had the unpleasant surprise of meeting her stepfather, the man who in the other reality answered the name of John Conroy, and who in this reality responded to the name of John Corbyn, and was a man with the appearance of a street criminal.  
\- What are you doing here! - exclaimed Victoria indignantly.  
\- Quiet, silly girl! Can not I visit my beloved "daughter"? - John replied with sarcasm and a cynical and mocking gesture on his face.  
\- Do not call me daughter!... You've never been a father to me! And you have no right to come and pester me to my place of work - Victoria said with a hint of hate on her face and red cheeks of rage.  
\- I had to come, because you never honor our humble house with your presence - John answered in a tone of reproach.  
\- Why it will be! I have no desire to see you, and for that reason I can not see my brothers as I would like - said Victoria without hiding her contempt for the man.  
\- Yet you see my wife, your mother, in a tavern to give him a misery - he said.  
\- A misery! That misery is almost half of my salary, for which I work very hard. Something you do not do, you who have the obligation to support my mother and my brothers, who for that are his wife and children - Victoria replied increasingly indignant, clenching her fists.  
\- Yes, a job "very hard"... I imagine that being the lover of a rich older man must be a very hard job - John replied with a lewd smile.  
\- How dare you, measly! Where do you get that infamy? - Victoria said raising the voice and waving a fist in front of its face, as if it wanted to strike it.  
\- Do not deny it, you little bitch! Several days ago I saw you by chance walking on the arm of a guy who by his appearance must be an aristocrat, and who was old enough to be your father, and both went with a little girl. And you were wearing very expensive clothes, which surely the dirty old man bought you... - said John mockingly.  
\- Do not call him that!... He's a real man! A man that you are not deserving of clean it his shoes off with your dirty tongue - Victoria said, almost screaming.  
\- Oh, how you defend your lover! I'm glad it's like this, little bitch... because it'll be easier for you to ask for more money for your parents and brothers, much more money than that misery you give your dear mother - John replied in a serious and threatening tone.  
\- Listen to me, scoundrel! I work in this house of governess of my Lord's niece, he is a decent man, and I am a decent woman. Between him and me there is only one working relationship. And in no way will I allow you to question my honor - she challenge him.  
\- That you will not allow me! - replied the man in a threatening tone raising his hand as if he were going to hit her.  
\- I'm not afraid of you! I'm not that little girl you beat up every time you wanted, just like you beat my mother and you probably still does. But I'm not my mother, and I'm not frightened by a coward who only knows how to beat women - Victoria said furiously.  
John stepped forward and caught Victoria by the arms, while she tried to beat him in vain, but the man's brute force was imposed on the physical fragility of the short girl.  
\- You have become a beautiful creature, little Victoria. It is easy to understand why that rich dirty old man has made you his lover, you surely give him much pleasure in bed despite your face of prude... But you need a real man to teach you what pleasure is, little bitch. As your "father" I must educate you - John said lasciviously, and with his stinking breath of liquor and disarray he tried to kiss Victoria.  
\- Release me, damn dirty! Let go me! Let me! Help, please help me! - Victoria hysterical screamed as she struggled desperately to get out of John's embrace, who continued to try to kiss her while his hands clutched Victoria's body in an obscene way.  
In another part of the house Lord Melbourne walked a little distracted when Connor went out to meet him.  
\- You look like a ghost! You appear suddenly and... - Lord Melbourne said.  
\- Go to the pantry right now. Victoria is in danger. Run! - Connor said very seriously and with an intense look.  
Lord Melbourne saw him for a moment, then ran... When he reached the pantry, he found Victoria screaming and struggling desperately with John, who was trying to tear her dress. Lord Melbourne threw himself on him...  
\- Release her, bastard! - Lord Melbourne shouted irate as he tugged on his shoulders to pull him off Victoria and punched John in the face.  
John fell back against the wall bleeding from the nose, and Lord Melbourne, seeing that it was John Conroy of the other reality, was bewildered for a moment, which John took advantage of to punch him, in an eye.  
Then John put his hands on Lord Melbourne's neck to try to strangle him, but Lord Melbourne gave headbutt him in the nose, doing the other man howl in pain. Both men began to exchange punches, and John with a brutal blow threw Lord Melbourne against the wall and tried to throw himself on him, but Lord Melbourne kicked him in the abdomen and threw him to the floor. Then Lord Melbourne threw himself upon John and tried to strangle him.  
\- I'm going to kill you! - Lord Melbourne shouted, but John push him with the knee and they rolled down the floor, beating each other in the middle of a brutal fight.  
\- Lord Melbourne! Stop! - Victoria shouted hysterically, crying desperately and waving her arms - Help, please help me, help Lord Melbourne! - she shouted as she ran for help.  
Victoria returned with Penge, Francatelli, and other servants who they grabbed the two men who were determined to kill each other. With difficulty they separated the two men, both were bloodied and bruised on their faces. They could barely contain them, especially Lord Melbourne, who wanted to take revenge on what John did to Victoria.  
\- Motherfucker! - John shouted, trying to get rid of those who held him to go over Lord Melbourne - and all for that whore that is worthless!  
\- Damn bastard! - cried Lord Melbourne red with anger, trying to let go himself of those who held him to attack John - If you say her that again I swear you will pay with your life! - Lord Melbourne raised his accusing finger - You tried to abuse her, stinker!  
\- You filthy son of...! - cried John.  
\- You have any idea who you're talking to, you fucking bastard! He is Lord Melbourne... the Viscount Melbourne, former Prime Minister - he told John, Mr. Penge, that he was one of those who grabbed him.  
John closed his mouth and his face reflected the indecision between the fear and the anger he still felt. Eliza Skerrett arrived at the scene of the disorder and hugged Victoria in a protective and almost maternal way, while Victoria wept in the midst of a nervous breakdown. Lord Melbourne looked at her with concern, then saw John with hatred and wish of revenge. Never before had the rooms at Brocket Hall witnessed such a scene...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 6: Just One Man and One Woman.


	6. Just One Man and One Woman.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While in Brocket Hall they are still recovering from the fight between Lord Melbourne and Victoria's stepfather, Lord Melbourne remains worried about the girl he loves. Events rush to the heat of the intense emotions of the day, and Lord Melbourne and Victoria will have to deal with their most sincere and hidden feelings, in an emotional and crucial encounter, with an unexpected conclusion for one of them.

\- Bastard, how dare you do that to your stepdaughter! ... You deserve to die for this! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne indignantly, wanting to jump on the man and kill him.  
\- Lord Melbourne, do you want me to send for the police? - asked Mr. Penge, making the fear would be reflected in Victoria's stepfather's face.   
\- Lord Melbourne... - said Francatelli, almost whispering to Lord Melbourne - … pardon me for my daring, but if you really cares about young lady, if you sincerely care about her... it may not be a good idea to involve the police. The scandal would inevitably come to the press, because you are a former Prime Minister, and your image would be affected, and the girl's reputation could be publicly questioned.   
Lord Melbourne saw Victoria cry compulsively on Eliza Skerrett's chest, who caressed her trying to calm her down.  
\- You're right - Lord Melbourne said, almost whispering to Francatelli - But that bastard can not leave here like he would have done nothing... I'm afraid he'll try to do something against her again.  
\- I understand, Lord Melbourne, but if you allow me... I know how to deal with scum like this. Unfortunately I've had to live with many scoundrels equal or worse than this one. If you leave the matter in my hands, you assured him that bastard will never again bother Miss Victoria and that he will never come back here - said Francatelli honestly and reassuringly.  
\- Agreed, I trust you... but you will make it clear that he will die if he touches her again! - replied Lord Melbourne.  
\- Of course, my Lord - said Francatelli.  
Francatelli approached John and grabbed him by the arm while Penge took him by the other arm, they carried him roughly, followed by other servants. Eliza put Victoria against the wall without ceasing to embrace her, to cover it with its body and to prevent that John happened next to her while they took it to him. Eliza looked at him angrily.   
\- Dirty bastard! - Eliza said, unable to contain her anger.  
\- Shut up, bitch! - John replied defiantly, but Francatelli gave him a strong tug of the arm that made him stagger and almost fell to the ground.  
When they finally got John out of the building, Francatelli grabbed him with rage from the neck and pushed him against the wall, cornering him, and he saw him with a menacing look.   
\- Listen to me, piece of shit! I know those of your kind very well, because I've had to deal with many disgusting cowards like you in the streets. That's why I'm going to tell you this once, and for your sake, you'd better take it seriously... I have many friends in the worst neighborhoods in London, friends who can be very dangerous, and a few of them owe me favors, and in any case they are willing to do anything I ask them to do. If you go back to approach Miss Victoria, or anyone else in this house, especially the women in this house, if I know you've been even a mile away from Victoria, Lord Melbourne, or anyone living or work in this house... I'll make sure my friends draw you with a razor a second smile on the neck... after all you'll be another disgusting gangsman or beggar who dawns dead in the streets of London, and the police will not even bother to investigate. And the witch you have as a wife will have to go and take you flowers to the cemetery, if you does not end in a mass grave - said Francatelli, speaking in a menacing tone that left no doubt as to the sincerity of his threat, as he pressed his arm against John's neck, barely leaving him space to breathe.   
\- He's threatening me with death! He's threatened me with death and you're witnesses! - John said to Penge and the other servants.  
\- I have not heard anything! Unfortunately I am quite deaf and often do not know what they say around... and I think it is an epidemic in this house, because I think the others have not heard anything either - Penge replied mockingly and sarcastically.  
The other servants also said with mocking laughter that they had heard nothing.  
-And if the words of Mr. Francatelli were not enough to dissuade you, I would like to add that I have a shotgun that from now on I think I will have loaded and not very far from me at all moment... and if I see again your dirty face of cowardly rascal poking out for this house, I intend to use it... After all, the law gives me the right to kill an undesirable intruder who sneaks into the house where I live and work, and threatens the life of my employer or anyone living in it. And I can boast of good marksmanship - said Penge in a menacing tone as he took a few steps towards John, who was still cornered against the wall by Francatelli.  
\- All of you are cowards!... You are several against one man! - exclaimed John, indignant and cowed.   
\- A man, you? Do not make me laugh!... as for what you say, it seems that in a fight against a single man you does not do very well either, judging by how you stayed after the fight with Lord Melbourne. And that was just an aristocrat accustomed not to fight with punches, and surely you boast of being very "macho", like all those of your breed. But you're lucky it was Lord Melbourne, because if it would have been me and you would have dared to put your dirty hands on my woman... I swear to you that now you would be dead. But with trash like you, fair fights are not worth, just let it be clear to you, what I said to you... You understood, damn bastard! - Francatelli told him as he pulled a pocket razor out of his pocket and displayed it in front of John's face in a menacing gesture.  
\- It's okay! You will not see me again, I swear! I will not approach Victoria or anyone in this damn house! - exclaimed John, cowed.  
\- That's the way I like it! - replied Francatelli, releasing the man and away from him.   
\- You escort the... "gentleman", to the doors of the property and that he leave! - Penge ordered the other servants, who approached John and pushed him to walk in front of them.  
After the other servants took John, Penge turned to see Francatelli.  
\- Well done, Mr Francatelli! What I wanted to know is how that scum came into this property and came to the mansion. I'll have to find out who let him in! - Penge said seriously.  
\- Mr. Penge ... I... I'm sorry - Brodie said nervously.  
\- I can not believe it! You're an idiot! - cried Penge, advancing toward him.  
\- Forgive me, Mr. Penge, he told me that ...! - Brodie was frightened.  
But Mr. Penge began to scream furiously, and Brodie shrank like a cowering puppy, while Francatelli shook his head and left, leaving the two alone.  
Meanwhile Eliza Skerrett took Victoria to Victoria's bedroom to reassure her and console her, although she found it difficult enough, for Victoria was in the midst of a nervous breakdown, although an infusion prepared by Francatelli was helpful. At the same time, Lord Melbourne went to his library, where Mrs. Lehzen was dedicated to cure him of wounds he suffered in the fight, a situation which for Lord Melbourne was disconcerting and embarrassing at the same time, having met her (and feared) as the Baroness Lehzen in the other reality.   
\- You are lucky, that I have served as a nurse in a field hospital during the Napoleonic Wars, Lord Melbourne. For me this is somewhat minor compared to amputations after a battle... but, finally, if you wish you can call your doctor - said Mrs. Lehzen, cordially.  
\- No need, Mrs. Lehzen, I'm more than satisfied with your attention, and after all, they're only small wounds - Lord Melbourne replied kindly, though Mrs. Lehzen was a bit brusque in curing his wounds.  
Lord Melbourne's discomfort was a bit greater, for in front of him and behind Mrs. Lehzen was Connor leaning against the desk and with a mocking smile, although as normal only he could see him. When Mrs. Lehzen finished curing him and got up to leave, Lord Melbourne asked her to wait.  
\- Mrs. Lehzen, I want to ask you not to rebuke Victoria. She's not to blame for what happened here today, the poor girl is a victim of her circumstances and that miserable criminal she has as her stepfather. Besides, the poor woman must now be very tormented, and I do not want to cause her any more suffering, on the contrary, I want to be informed if she continues with that nervous attack, to send for the doctor. When she calms down I want to talk to her. And thank you for all Mrs. Lehzen, honestly - said Lord Melbourne worried and sad.  
\- You're welcome, Lord Melbourne. At his service - Mrs. Lehzen replied helpfully, and after a little reverence she withdrew.   
\- I must admit I'm impressed William! I never imagined you could fight so well. I'm proud of you! You're not exactly Muhammad Ali or George Foreman... - Connor said half seriously, and half jokingly.  
\- Who? - asked Lord Melbourne bewildered.  
\- Forget this! The point is that you did very well, better than others that I have helped in previous missions. I remember that, on one occasion, another guy that I took to another reality ended up in an alley with two big and strong guys, and... well, that did not end so well. But in your case it worked out, which is what matters - Connor said.  
\- Did you know that bastard was going to attack Victoria? - Lord Melbourne asked with a hard expression on his face.  
-The answer to that question is a bit complicated, although you do not believe it, my clairvoyance skills are limited (when it comes to an alternative reality forged by my intervention), but it is true that I can predict different probable scenarios, and as the event approaches, I have a clearer picture of what will happen... But you do not be angry with me, I assure you that if Victoria had been in a more serious and imminent danger I would have warned you in greater anticipation. And even if you can not understand it now, sometimes a little suffering is necessary for a greater good. But thanks to your intervention she is safe, and that bastard has left the life of Victoria, that is certain - answered Connor reassuring.  
\- Well, while he stay away from her - Lord Melbourne replied, relaxing and leaning back in the armchair as he took a swig of whisky.   
\- But what I said is serious! You have a good right hook and good kicks... It can not deny that since I've been in your life, this one has become more interesting! - said Connor in a jocular and mocking tone.  
Lord Melbourne saw him for a moment, then gritted his jaw into a smile and finally laughed, and Connor laughed too. Laughter served as an escape valve for his tension and relaxed him somewhat, though deep down he still worried about Victoria.  
A long time later Lord Melbourne was alone in the library (after Connor had left, as he always did, distracting him and moving out of his field of vision, to suddenly no longer be, as if he had vanished in the air, and he left leaving him talking alone). Lord Melbourne was with his eyes closed, his head lying back, still holding in a hand a glass of almost empty whisky, and in the small table beside him was a bottle containing less than half its contents, although when he started drinking after the fight with John, it was almost full. He thought about what had happened and wondered with regret if they two ever really could be happy together. At that he heard knocks on the door and listened to Mrs. Lehzen wanted to speak with him. He told her she could come in, though he did not really want to talk to anyone.   
\- Lord Melbourne, forgive me for disturbing you, but Miss Victoria insists on talking to you, and there is no way she gives up. But if you do not want... - said Mrs. Lehzen uncomfortable by the strange relationship that existed between her employer and that young woman.  
\- Let her in! I'll talk to her immediately - Lord Melbourne said anxiously and with some anguish, jumping to his feet.  
Lord Melbourne dressed as he used to do when he did not expect visitors in home, as he wore the day Queen Victoria went to visit him at Dover House (in the other reality). Although in the new reality it did not matter to him that Victoria saw often with that appearance, because it was the habitual thing when dealing with its maidservant, and also because that way was made to the idea that already they were married. However, on this occasion he was almost as nervous as was that occasion, and he adjusted his clothes a little, although it was absurd because it was still dirty and stained with blood from the fight.  
Lehzen retreated, then entered Victoria, while behind her Lehzen closed the library door, supposing they both wanted to have a private conversation (despite the prejudices she might feel about it).   
Lord Melbourne was a little surprised to see her, for Victoria wore a bathrobe (knotted at the waist), and beneath it she had only her nightdress. Her hair was loose and looked wet, as if she had just bathed. She was wearing simple slippers that are used to walk comfortably at home. It was the first time in that reality or any other reality, when Lord Melbourne saw her as if she were about to lie down or just got out of bed, like she walked in the privacy of her bedroom, and he could not help feeling a something excited, and with dissimulation placed his hands down to try to cover some unwelcome bulge in his lightweight pants...   
\- Are you all right, Lord Melbourne? - Victoria asked, her voice broken with worry and anguish, coming forward a few steps and making a gesture raise a hand, as if she wanted to touch his face and check with her fingers the ugly wound that the man had over his right eye (and that the swelling had partially closed his eye)... but she restrained herself and stopped her hand in the air.  
\- I'm fine, but you... How are you? - said Lord Melbourne distressed, advancing as if he wanted to touch her, but he did not dare.  
\- Me? I'm fine, Lord Melbourne - Victoria replied ashamed, as if she was not worthy of him worrying about her - but you! You're hurt... - Victoria said with a hard effort to contain the crying.  
\- This! This is nothing, when I was a young student, I had worse fights. In fact, it reminded me of my best times - Lord Melbourne replied, trying to sound reassuring, trying to dismiss the matter, with a charming smile, causing Victoria let out a little nervous giggle.  
\- But it was my fault! It was hurt you because of me, and I can not forgive myself for that - Victoria said, unable to contain her tears.   
\- It is not true! Nothing of what happened is your fault - Lord Melbourne said earnestly and worriedly about her, wanting to touch her, to embrace her, but not daring to do so.  
\- Lord Melbourne, you're hurt because you had to defend me, and I thank you with all my heart. But you should never have been exposed to that situation, and that is my fault. The only thing I can do to repair the damage done is to offer my resignation... -Victoria said weeping bitterly and pouting.  
\- No! ... I forbid you to say it! - Lord Melbourne exclaimed, almost in a shout, in an emotional outburst that frightened Victoria a little, making him back a few steps - You can not leave this house!... I will not allow it! Lizzie needs you, she's very fond of you... besides, you've become an indispensable part of this house. Everyone in this house needs you... I need you!   
Victoria's eyes widened in surprise, her beautiful blue eyes filled with tears, and her face turned red.  
\- But Lord Melbo...! - she tried to answer.  
\- Do not say anything! If it is to insist on your resignation I am not ready to hear you. This is your home now Victoria, and you will not leave... I simply can not allow it - said Lord Melbourne, without even thinking how irrational he was saying, forbidding an employee to leave his house, as if he had rights about her.  
Victoria was still crying, but now she was not sure why... she did not know if she cried with shame, sadness or joy at hearing that he needed her and was not willing to let her go...  
\- Thank you, Lord Melbourne! You are very noble! - It was all she could say, trying to contain her sobs and clear her voice.  
\- Agree! But in the next few days I do not want you to leave Brocket Hall, for your safety, and when you do it again, I would rather you do it accompanied... For your welfare - said protective Lord Melbourne, with firmly.   
\- I agree, my Lord! - Victoria replied with a sweet smile, trembling with emotion at the feeling he cared for her.   
Lord Melbourne smiled sheepishly, then he lowered his gaze for a moment, and when he looked up again, he had a serious and tormented look on his face, a gesture that reflected a certain fear... He gestured with his jaw as if he were about to speak, but it seemed that he had difficulty saying what he wanted to say. Finally gathered the courage to speak...  
-Victoria, there is something... I do not want to violate your privacy, and God knows I do not want to cause you any more pain or anguish, but I need to know... What happened today with your stepfather's bastard... is it the first time?... Did he ever...? - said Lord Melbourne with fear, afraid of her reaction, but especially afraid of her response.  
Victoria gestured with surprise and horror on her face, and then in an impulsive reaction she threw herself at Lord Melbourne, and with her hands clutched at Lord Melbourne's shirt on his breast. Weeping desperately and with pleading eyes, she saw him in the eyes.   
\- No! ... He never...! My virtue is intact, I swear it for my life! You have to believe me!... I could not bear you not believing me! - Victoria exclaimed, almost hysterical.  
\- I think! But do not be like that.... Though something had happened, it would not have been your fault, Victoria - Lord Melbourne replied affectionately stroking Victoria's hair.  
\- But it did not happen!... I am chaste Lord Melbourne!... I can not bear you to doubt it! - Victoria said through sobs and pouting, not caring how inappropriate it was to talk about her intimacy as a woman with her employer, in her desperation to convince him that she retained her virginity.   
\- I believe you, I swear I believe you!... But do not get like that, please! - Lord Melbourne exclaimed, hugging her tightly, as she buried her face in his chest, feeling the heartbeat of Lord Melbourne.  
They both hugged each other, Lord Melbourne stroking Victoria's back with one of his strong hands as he held her with his other arm.  
\- Victoria, you have nothing to worry about... I know you better than you imagine, and that's why... you are the most important person in my life - said Lord Melbourne with emotion.   
Victoria froze, feeling as if her breath had stopped. Her body trembled and she slowly looked up to meet his eyes.  
\- Lord Melbourne... - Victoria began, her lips trembling and her voice cracking.  
\- I love you Victoria... I love you - said Lord Melbourne, overcome with emotion.   
Victoria looked at him with her eyes wide and wet, tears streaming down her cheeks, and with a gesture that reflected the storm of emotions within her. Lord Melbourne stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and he brought his lips to hers. Victoria closed her eyes and advanced her face, offering her submissive lips.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her, slowly and sweetly, then with more passion, but trying to be delicate. She responded shyly, then with more enthusiasm, but with the clumsiness of an inexperienced girl. Lord Melbourne tasted the sweet taste of Victoria's mouth, which he thought tasted like strawberries, the most divine of sweets... she tasted the taste of Lord Melbourne's mouth, a bittersweet flavor, of liqueur mixed with his saliva, but to her that alcoholic breath, seemed exciting and delicious.  
When they finally parted their lips, Victoria breathed with some difficulty, as if the kiss had not let her breathe and her heart was pounding by her nerves. Lord Melbourne saw her with love and desire, and with a certain tenderness at seeing the blush on her face.   
\- I love you! - Lord Melbourne repeated, feeling that his heart was at last relieving something painfully repressed for many years.  
\- Please Lord Melbourne! Do not say that - Victoria said, crying and her body trembling.  
\- Why! My love is pure... I am not a dirty old man, I am in love with you sincerely... or perhaps you do not love me? - asked Lord Melbourne, frightened by her reply.  
\- Lord Melbourne, do not force me to say out loud what you already know... You know it... - Victoria said, pouting like a child.  
\- I need to hear it - Lord Melbourne begged.  
\- I love you!... You are the person I love the most in the world! - Victoria declared with utter conviction, sobbing.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her again, more passionately, and holding her so tightly that he almost hurt her. But this time it was Victoria who broke the kiss (but not breaking the embrace), and saw him with a gesture of supplication and hurt puppy look.   
\- But it can not be Lord Melbourne!... This love would be our perdition! - Victoria said with evident distress.  
\- No! Why? - replied Lord Melbourne distressed.  
\- Why I am inferior to you! ... You are a noble rich and powerful, I am a maid! - cried Victoria desperately.  
Lord Melbourne laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation, but Victoria misinterpreted it.  
\- You laugh at me, Lord Melbourne! We have nothing more to talk about! - cried Victoria, wounded in her feelings, with pain and rage, and trying to leave.  
\- No, wait! - Lord Melbourne said, holding her by the arms - I'm not laughing at you! It is only that I experienced this situation, but then I was the one who belonged to a lower social category - Lord Melbourne added pleadingly.   
\- You! But that is impossible - Victoria replied, unable to avoid skepticism, for she could not imagine that there was someone of a social rank superior to Lord Melbourne whom he had fallen in love with, considering that he was one of the most important men from country.  
\- She was from the Royal Family! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, almost in a cry of pain and despair.  
Victoria was left with her mouth open, really impressed...  
-And as much as I love you, I will never be able to tell you who it was... To say it would be treason to the Crown... The mere fact of recognizing the existence of that attraction that did not even become a relationship, is already a betrayal on my part to that person and the Crown - said Lord Melbourne with deep sadness and bitterness, as if the person he was talking about was not in his arms.   
\- Was... Was it the person you told me about in the garden, that time? - Victoria asked with caution and sympathy as she saw the pain on Lord Melbourne's face, which she dared not see in her eyes.  
\- Yes... she loved me and she wanted us to have a life together... But I rejected her out of loyalty to the Crown and the country, but above all to protect her... so that she would not risk the future that corresponded to her birthright - replied Lord Melbourne feeling suddenly very old, as if he had lived many lives over hundreds of years (unlike how he felt when he was kissing Victoria, when he felt like he was twenty years old again).   
\- Then you understand what I feel, Lord M - Victoria said tenderly as she stroked his cheek, wiping away a tear that Lord Melbourne let slip, and feeling inside as she want to hold him and comfort his pain - You could not turn away from your duty and your principles for love, and I find myself in the same dilemma.  
\- And your principles dictate to you to condemn me to die of pain? To die slowly in the most bitter sadness and absolute loneliness to whom you will condemn me if I do not have your love! - Lord Melbourne replied, holding back the tears, and it seemed that he had repressed a small pout, with a comical movement of his jaw and his lips.   
\- That's not fair!... I'd rather commit suicide than cause you such pain! - Victoria protested bitterly, and the crying took hold of her again - do not you understand that I'm making a great effort? I'm about to succumb, my strength falters and if you keep insisting I'll give you my life, my soul and my body, all that I am and what I will be...  
\- Then do not resist! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne eagerly, cradling Victoria's small face in his large, strong hands - Let me give you my love! Let me spend the rest of my life making you happy, and to heal the wounds that others caused you, while you do the same for this old fool. By God, we are just one man and one woman! Just one man and one woman... who love each other, and who want to live life together.  
\- Oh, Lord Melbourne! - Victoria exclaimed torn by her internal conflict - God forgive me!... I accept your love Lord Melbourne, I accept to be your "companion" of life, even if it is my perdition.   
Lord Melbourne's face brightened with joy and he kissed her again passionately, while she responded with enthusiasm and awkwardness. Their bodies came together, expressing longing, desire, bad content. Lord Melbourne broke the kiss and saw her with happiness and gratitude.  
\- You have no idea how I waited for this moment! - said Lord Melbourne, looking into her eyes, cradling her face again in his hands.  
-Lord M, please... I just want you to promise me one thing, to guarantee me one thing... If we have children, swear to me, give me your word of honor that you will never leave them, that you will care of them while you live, and you will give them the opportunity to have a decent and prosperous life, much better than the one I had - said Victoria very serious and excited.   
\- Of course!... Why would I forsake my children, especially if they are yours too? - said Lord Melbourne, still happy, but amazed at Victoria's strange request, for he did not understand what she implied in her words.  
\- I am aware that the bastard children have no right to claim their father... - Victoria began to say, determined to reaffirm her request, but embarrassed to admit that she renounced her honor, her reputation, for love.  
\- Bastard children! What are you talk...? Victoria, do you think I'm such a scoundrel as to make you an indecent proposal? - Lord Melbourne asked, hurt and angry, looking at Victoria with a reproachful look - Do you think I would steal your virtue to become you my concubine or mistress? You can believe that I would strip you of your honor knowing that you are chaste!   
\- But I... I do not understand!... And if it's not that way, how are we goin...! - Victoria replied perplexed and very confused.  
-Victoria, I do not want you to be my mistress, my concubine... I want you to marry me! -Lord Melbourne said excitedly.  
\- What! - said Victoria, unable to believe what she had heard.  
\- Miss Victoria Edwards... would you marry me? - Lord Melbourne asked anxiously, as he looked Victoria in the eyes intensely and pleadingly.   
Victoria stood petrified like a statue, feeling that her heart was going to burst so fast that it throbbed, her decomposed face by the barrage of emotions she had experienced on that intense day and by the huge final surprise, and believing that was living some kind of dream lived, because that could not be real...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter:  
> Chapter 7: Wedding Bells at Brocket Hall and a Happy Ending?


	7. Wedding Bells at Brocket Hall and a Happy Ending?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Melbourne and Victoria are married (in this alternative reality) and finally indulge in passion. The beginning of their married life is very happy, and soon a good news will take them to the summit of happiness and hope, dreaming of a bright future. But can this happiness really last? Or, on the contrary, a new deep and dark abyss is in the path of the couple...?

\- Do not you say anything?... Do not you want to marry me Victoria? - Lord Melbourne asked anxiously, the anguish reflected in his voice.  
\- It's crazy, it's impossible! You are... you are too important and I am simply a maid... the scandal would be terrible, your reputation would suffer irreparable damage, you will be condemned to social ostracism, all your high society friends will turn your back... - replied Victoria frightened, with much anguish and bewilderment.  
\- I do not care Victoria! I have lived most of my life consecrated to fulfill my duty, my country, the Crown, my family, with that high society that in these moments of my existence I care so little... if they kick me out of the halls of the aristocracy, of the clubs where the leaders of my party meet, even of the Palaces of the Crown, none of that matters to me, would be a very low price to have you by my side. At this moment all I want is to live the rest of my life with peace and happiness, and I can only do that with you - Lord Melbourne said with an almost childlike illusion.  
\- But your niece, Miss Lizzie, she has a life to come, and someday she should be a débutante in society... in high society, of course. But if you as her guardian and practically her adoptive father has been exiled from those circles of high society, they will close the doors to her because of me... - Victoria answered desperately.  
\- No, it's not like that... I know to high society much better than you, Victoria, and from my own experience I know that no scandal, no matter how great, is penalized by the most rigorous social punishment for many years, at best for a few years. In that sense the memory of the aristocracy is rather fragile - Lord Melbourne said with irony and bitterness, recalling his own "punishment" for the scandal of his late wife - In a few years people will forget the "great offense" to their sense of decorum which meant the fact that Lord Melbourne married a poor girl, and they will welcome my niece with open arms, especially when they sees that she is a rich heiress, with a huge dowry for the lucky man who would will married her. And for the same reason, thinking that our children will be good prospects of husbands or wives for their own children, those same halls of aristocracy will end up opening even the new Viscountess of Melbourne - added Lord Melbourne reassuringly.  
\- Viscountess of Melbourne?... Me? Please Lord Melbourne, do not make me believe in a dream too beautiful to be real! - Victoria replied with tears in her eyes.  
\- Do not you believe me?... You doubt my word and my love for you!... Well, I'll show you that I'm serious! - Lord Melbourne said with serious, determined determination, then went to the door and opened it, poking his head into the hall.  
Lord Melbourne called loudly, and soon there was a servant nearby, waiting for home owner to be offered something.  
\- Look for the Bar... Mrs. Lehzen, Mr. Penge, and Miss Skerrett, and tell them I want to see you right now in the library, it's a matter of urgency - Lord Melbourne said in a tone reminiscent of an authoritarian sergeant.  
\- Yes, my Lord, right away! - replied the servant somewhat intimidated by the tone and attitude of his employer.  
\- What will Lord Melbourne do?... Please do not do something impetuous than you can regret! - cried Victoria, almost pleading, clinging to a sleeve of Lord Melbourne's shirt.  
\- No! I have grown tired of being prudent, giving up everything for the damn duty and my reputation. That was over with my previous life - Lord Melbourne replied coldly, as though no force in the world could stop him.  
\- I do not want you to have to sacrifice anything for me! I do not want you to be discredited in the eyes of the world because of me... I do not want titles or fortune... I only desire your love, in any way, that you can give it to me! - Victoria said, more worried about him than about herself.  
\- But for me it is not enough!... My way to love you is to give you everything, absolutely everything, and it will be! - Lord Melbourne said with a harsh expression, of a man determined not to back down.  
Victoria saw him, her bewildered and even more nervous, not knowing what to do or saying... and at that moment the three persons whose presence Lord Melbourne had demanded knocked on the door, and he ordered them to enter. Mrs. Lehzen, Mr. Penge, and Miss Skerrett stood next to each other, almost as if they were a troop waiting for the commander to check them out. The three of them saw Lord Melbourne and Victoria in front of them, with a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, and in the case of Miss Skerrett with concern for her friend Victoria, who remained pale and obviously nervous next to Lord Melbourne.  
\- I have called you because I want you to serve as witnesses... as housekeeper, as butler and as the closest friend Miss Victoria has in this house, you three are the right people to hear this and bear witness to it. A moment ago I made a proposal to Miss Victoria, a proposal that she has not really answered yet, and I thought that in order for her to have no doubt as to the seriousness of my intentions, I must re-address to her with witnesses, in front of honest and credible people who can attest to this solemn proposal...  
Mrs. Lehzen and Mr. Penge could not help exchanging glances of confusion, while Skerrett saw Victoria with a questioning look, but Victoria seemed to be absent from reality.  
\- ... a moment ago, I asked Miss Victoria Edwards to grant me the honor and the pleasure of marrying her...  
The reaction of the three employees was of infinite surprise. Mr. Penge's face was disbelieving, Mrs. Lehzen's face froze with a rictus of scandal and astonishment, and Miss Skerrett had to cover her mouth to suppress a cry, and then the tears ran down her cheeks, touched by her friend.  
\- ... I understand perfectly your reaction, but I expect from you your loyal support, as always. And I want you to make all the staff of this house understand, that from now on Miss Victoria will change her status in this house, and anyone who does not understand will have to leave - Lord Melbourne's words implied a very serious warning - And I also hope that they help Victoria in her transition to her new responsibilities...  
Mr. Penge his inside had a desire to ask if this was a joke of his employer, but the look and gesture of Lord Melbourne left him no doubt that this would be suicide. Mrs. Lehzen had regained some of her usual aplomb (though she still looked rather bewildered) and there was a slight reproof on her face. Miss Skerrett tried to stop crying, but it was impossible, and she looked like an excited girl watching her favorite fairy tale come true before her eyes.  
\- There's only one thing left to do now - said Lord Melbourne, turning to face Victoria, who was still standing beside him, so pale that she looked as white as the Moon - Now in the face of witnesses, with no possibility or desire of to retract me, I ask you again... Victoria would you marry me?  
Victoria stared at him, wide-eyed, breathing fast, and feeling cold and trembling all over her body, while she was aware that everyone else in the room had their eyes fixed on her, especially Lord Melbourne who almost "burned" her with his intense gaze.  
-I will do it! - Victoria responded by gathering all her strength to answer loud and clear...  
Then, almost without giving time to react to the others, Victoria rolled her eyes and collapsed in faint. Lord Melbourne moved very fast, and moving forward, he caught her in his arms, preventing the girl's body from falling to the ground. But Victoria's head hung like she was dead, lost in her unconsciousness...  
\- Victoria! - Lord Melbourne shouted frightened as he held her upright with one arm and with the other arm's hand he brushed the hair from Victoria's face to see her face.  
\- Victoria! - Skerrett shouted nervously as she approached her friend from behind and held her by the shoulders.  
\- She fainted! It's just a faint, the poor girl has had many emotions for a single day... Please Lord Melbourne, put her on the couch so I can do a first review - said Mrs. Lehzen reassuringly, speaking as the nurse who had been in the war (in that alternative reality).  
Lord Melbourne lifted Victoria off the floor and carried her like a baby, and gently set her down on the couch. Then it was all a frantic activity around the unconscious girl...  
When Victoria recovered consciousness and opened her eyes, she realized that she was lying in a bedroom... which strangely did not look like hers (that is, her bedroom in Brocket Hall as Miss Lizzie's governess). Then she realized that she was not alone...  
\- You wake Victoria at last! - exclaimed Eliza Skerrett, who ran to sit on the mattress beside her and kissed her forehead.  
\- What happened? - Victoria asked, still confused.  
\- You fainted! That's what happened - Miss Skerrett replied with a sweet smile as she stroked Victoria's cheek.  
\- Oh my God! But where am I? This is not my bedroom - Victoria said, puzzled.  
\- In a guest bedroom, my Lady - Eliza said with a funny, slightly mocking smile.  
\- In a guest bedroom?... But what do I...? - Victoria began to reply, then paused - My lady? - She asked, still disoriented.  
\- Of course... Is not that how I have to call the future Lady Melbourne? - replied Eliza amused and moved by her friend.  
Suddenly Victoria came out of her disorientation and seemed to suddenly remember everything, and her face covered with a gesture of scandal and nervousness.  
\- Everything was real! Was not it a dream? - Victoria exclaimed in disbelief and anguish.  
\- Of course! Lord Melbourne proposed marriage to you and you accepted - Eliza said in delight.  
\- Oh my goodness ! What I am going to do? - Victoria asked, like a frightened child.  
\- Well, get married, silly girl! Or do not you love Lord Melbourne? - Eliza answered as a mother to her little daughter frightened by nonsense.  
\- Of course I love him!... But this surpasses me! - exclaimed Victoria panicking. - He is crazy... he wants me to be the Viscountess of Melbourne! - added with a nervous, almost hysterical laugh - a poor and orphan girl of Lowood!  
\- Hear me, "Viscountess"! At this moment we can do two things, I can make you swallow the whole bottle of medicine that the doctor left for you, to calm your nerves, or the second option is for your loyal servant (ie me) to calm my lady (that is, you) to slapping... So, you're going to be a good girl and you're going to calm down? - Eliza scolded her in harsh motherly tone.  
Victoria stopped talking and stared at Eliza with the face of a small wounded puppy.  
-Victoria, the process is already underway... and everyone in Brocket Hall knows about marriage and tomorrow will know all of London. Honey, in a few days you'll be Lord Melbourne's wife... that man loves you, he's crazy about you. You should have seen him when you passed out, never seen him so desperate. He sent for a doctor, in a hurry, for examined to you, even though Mrs. Lehzen told him you was fainting from nervous exhaustion. But he insisted and he brought you loaded to this guest bedroom... - said Eliza and saw that Victoria blushed and smiled sweetly - ...and then he was not at ease until the doctor assured him that you were well, and at all times spoke of you as his betrothed. Do you know what else your fiance did? In addition to order that you to stay in this guest bedroom until marriage, he asked me more as a favor than as an order, to sleep here with you until marriage. Do you know why he did it? To protect your reputation from viperine languages, although I doubt that this measure is very effective... but the fact is that this man loves you honestly and being able to have you as his mistress or concubine, is willing to do everything to honor and protect you. Do you want to break his heart or embarrass him? - Eliza added in a sympathetic tone, but placing her friend to reflect.  
\- Of course not!... I love him more than my life and being his wife will be the greatest joy and pride of my life! - said Victoria, crying - But I'm afraid!  
\- Afraid of what, Victoria? - asked Eliza compassionately.  
\- That a dream so beautiful and sweet can not last!... That such happiness is impossible! I have never been happy in my life, and I do not want to drag Lord Melbourne to disgrace - Victoria replied in anguish.  
\- Listen to me, silly girl! You have been unhappy because you were born poor like most women in this country and the whole world... and beacuse like many you had the misfortune to remain orphaned of father, and like many other girls you had the bad fortune to have a damn witch as mother that also put you a stepfather to a son of a bitch who should be in jail or hanging on the gallows... and forgive me for being so rude in saying it, but it's the truth. But in spite of adversity you fought to be someone in life, with your intelligence and courage, and you were doing very well. And now you had the great fortune that a rich but decent man fell in love with you honestly, and instead of loving you to take you sometimes to his bedroom and then kicking you and throwing you like crap, man wants to marry you... You are the girl with most luck in England! Except the Queen of course, and perhaps not even she is as lucky as you, because you have the freedom to marry whoever you want, and you have the great fortune to be able to do it with the man you love. Now I'll tell you what we're going to do... you're going to send all those damn fears to shit, and you're going to enjoy your happiness, for as long as it lasts (hopefully for many years), and you're going to leave all the problems in hands of Lord Melbourne, who is now responsible for you. From now on your duties will be those of a devoted wife, take care of your husband and the children who come, and administer your house, and, above all, be happy. We agree? - Eliza said with an intense look.  
\- Okay... I will, Eliza - Victoria said gratefully, and touched.  
\- That's why we're the women, to help each other... on the other hand, this will be the last time I'll use a greengrocer's language from a London market to talk to you. And from now on, at least in public, I will call you "my lady" or, after you marry, Lady Melbourne, and you will call me Miss Skerrett... if you wish, we can call each other as before, but only in private. You have to prove that you are worthy to be the Viscountess of Melbourne, and you must make yourself respected for everyone, beginning with Mrs. Lehzen and Mr. Penge... they are too prudent to defy Lord Melbourne, for disrespect you, but rest assured that obeying your orders will not make them very happy. You must be firm with them, polite but firm, you must make it clear that now you are the boss and that they must now obey your orders and attend your whims, and not the other way around. If they try to question your authority you should put them on the waist at the first change, you understand? - Eliza said very serious.  
\- Yes, I understood - Victoria answered, somewhat intimidated, wondering whether she was about to marry or assume command of a battalion.  
\- Okay, and I'll be there to remind for you. On the other hand, Lord Melbourne wants to come and talk to you for a moment - said Eliza as if nothing.  
\- Now! - Victoria exclaimed anxiously, her heart racing.  
\- Yes, he wanted to talk to you when you woke up, just for a moment, you know, to not be with you for a long time in a bedroom before you get married... and of course, he will insist on to keep the door open to avoid rumors. But before we call him we have to do something with this hair disaster, it's horrible - said Eliza pulling a brush from a bedside drawer beside Victoria's bed and combed her with energetic brushes.  
Victoria let herself be combed by Eliza, submissively, like a little girl her mother combs.  
\- Okay, for now... then we have to study what to do with your hair before marriage, I can not allow you to marry your hair like a scarecrow... Now we're going to do something with this face so pale - said Eliza and began to pinch Victoria's cheeks so that they looked reddish - Well, when he gives you a good kiss that will help.  
\- Eliza! - Victoria chuckled.  
\- That's the blush, that I like! Now there's only one thing left - Eliza replied, and began to lower the sheet, with which Victoria covered herself to the neck.  
\- But what are you doing? - Victoria asked in bewilderment.  
\- Make you show some cleavage - Eliza said half seriously and half jokingly.  
\- Eliza! - Victoria exclaimed, scandalized.  
\- It's all right, Miss prudish! Anyway, in a few days Lord Melbourne will see all there is to see. Well, I'm going to find your lover.  
When Eliza went to look for Lord Melbourne, Victoria took a small mirror out of the drawer of the table and quickly checked her hair, then lowered the sheet a little to show just a little cleavage. When Lord Melbourne entered, Victoria smiled sweetly, and Lord Melbourne's face brightened with a beaming smile as he approached the bed and sat on the mattress beside her.  
\- Are you OK my love? - Lord Melbourne asked with concern and tenderness as he stroked Victoria's cheek.  
\- Yes, do not worry, Lord M - Victoria replied reassuringly and affectionately.  
\- Well, at least you tell me Lord M, but now that we're engaged to be married, would it be possible for you to call me William? - Lord Melbourne asked jokingly, causing them both to laugh.  
\- You know me, I have trouble getting used to the changes! But soon I'll get used to it... William - Victoria answered cheerfully.  
Lord Melbourne came and kissed her on the mouth, a tender, deep kiss. When he broke the kiss, Lord Melbourne stared at her until she opened her eyes and then their gazes met.  
\- I love you! - Lord Melbourne told her.  
\- And I love you, William! - Victoria exclaimed excitedly.  
\- My angel! Tomorrow we have to talk about our marriage, so rest and try to sleep well - said Lord Melbourne.  
\- Try to do it yourself too, Lord... William. Please, sleep in your bed today, not in a library chair - Victoria replied affectionately and protectively.  
\- All right, I promise you... Sleep dear - Lord Melbourne answered, giving her another sweet kiss on the lips, sweet and slow.  
When Lord Melbourne retired, Eliza entered the bedroom and went to bed with Victoria. The two girls talked for a long time and at one point Eliza began to hug Victoria by the waist.  
\- Think that in a few days Lord Melbourne will grasp you down like this, he'll have you in his bed... - Eliza said mockingly.  
\- Eliza, you tickle me! - Victoria laughed.  
-My sweet Victoria, my beautiful Victoria, I want to make love to you until dawn... - said Eliza imitating Lord Melbourne's voice.  
\- Enough, Eliza! Ha ha! - cried Victoria, unable to control her laughter.  
After they both laughed for a while, Victoria sighed.  
\- Eliza... is it very beautiful? That is, making love to a man... is it as beautiful as they tell in the novels? - Victoria asked, sounding dreamy and excited.  
\- I do not know what novels you've read Victoria, but no matter how beautiful or erotic them may be, it can not eloquently describe the beauty of the act... When you're very in love with a man, when you love him with all your strength and he corresponds to you, there is nothing more intense, exciting and beautiful in the world, it is the most sublime experience you can experience in this life - answered Eliza with sincere emotion.  
\- I imagine... and it seems to me lie that in a few days I'm going to have that kind of intimacy with Lord Melbourne - Victoria said, her voice almost broken by emotion.  
-I'm very happy for both of you, especially for you, but young lady... do not go to cause him a heart attack, consider his age! - Eliza said mockingly.  
\- Hey stupid, do not mess with my fiance! - cried Victoria, mockingly and with feigned indignation, and struck Eliza with the pillow.  
\- These are not acceptable manners, Viscountess! - cried Eliza, and returned the blow with her pillow to Victoria, and both began a "battle of pillows" with laughter.  
In the days that followed, the events passed at a rapid pace. Lord Melbourne communicated the news to his brother George (the only surviving male brother in that alternative reality) and his sister Emily, who, of course, they reacted in horror, but Lord Melbourne's firm determination, the vehemence with which he faced his brothers, intimidated them and convinced them that there was no human power to change their decision, so they reluctantly agreed. From Lord Melbourne's close friends only Lady Emma Portman respected his decision, although inevitably she also reacted scandalized at first and with some suspicions that Victoria was a "fortune hunter", but after conversing with the girl decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. But the rest of London's high society reacted scandalized and censured Lord Melbourne's decision, and even his colleagues in the Whig Party turned their back on him, and everyone dismissed his political career. Only the Duke of Wellington felt a certain sympathy for Lord Melbourne, though he merely expressed it with sarcastic and mocking remarks. But none of that mattered to Lord Melbourne, who was just happy and eager to marry Victoria.  
Mrs. Jacobs (the owner of the shop where Lord Melbourne bought all of Victoria's clothing) was commissioned to make Victoria's wedding dress, and along with her staff moved to Brocket Hall to work with the bride in privacy of the mansion. Eliza worked to prepare a beautiful and elegant hairstyle for Victoria, and a distinguished makeup, so that the day of the wedding she was radiant.  
On the day of the marriage a kindly Anglican clergyman (an old acquaintance of Lord Melbourne) came to Brocket Hall to officiate the wedding in the main hall of the mansion, conditioned for the occasion. Mr. Francatelli was in charge of taking Victoria to the improvised altar (on the initiative of Eliza Skerrett, gratefully accepted by Victoria). The bride was spectacular, irresistibly beautiful and elegant, and Lord Melbourne was very elegant in a dark suit. The ceremony was brief but emotional, and wedding grooms gave the affirmative answer to the crucial question in a firm and clear voice, but with the emotion reflected in the eyes and the gesture of the face. Victoria could not help crying when the clergyman declared them formally united in holy marriage, and Lord Melbourne gave her a soft, quick kiss on the lips, while Eliza Skerrett also wept on the arm of Mr. Francatelli, and even Mrs. Lehzen did not stop feeling a little excited. Lord Melbourne's niece, Lizzie was very happy because she now had a young and beautiful aunt whom she adored.  
Apart from the brothers of Lord Melbourne and Emma Portman there were no other representatives of the aristocracy, and the majority of the guests were the employees of Brocket Hall and some female friends of Victoria of Lowood. At a moment when Lord Melbourne and Victoria were conversing with tender complicity and happiness, Connor approached them to Lord Melbourne's surprise.  
\- Let me congratulate you, Lady Melbourne! - Connor said kindly and sincerely.  
\- My dear, I'll introduce you to Connor... - Lord Melbourne said to Victoria, and paused as he remembered that his strange "angel" benefactor had no surname, or at least he had not mentioned any.  
\- Connor Wakefield, to serve you Lady Melbourne - Connor said, bending over to kiss the back of Victoria's hand in a gallant salute - It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am.  
\- It's a pleasure for me too, Mr. Wakefield - said Victoria smiling, very kindly - Are you an old friend of my husband?  
\- Well, we're friends, but not for a long time, but for me it's like I've known him all his life - Connor said with a funny smile and seeing Lord Melbourne with a look of complicity that he corresponded - But I had a great desire to meet you, for a few months ago William had spoken of nothing but you. In fact, I believe that I have been his confidant in the love so great that he feels for you, and I am glad that love has a happy ending.  
\- I'm glad to hear that William tell you about his feelings for me! You going to have to come to Brocket Hall for dinner to tell me what my husband told you about me -said Victoria charmingly.  
\- I would love Lady Melbourne, but my business takes me to travel the world, and I think my current business in London is nearing completion - said Connor, giving a significant glance at Lord Melbourne - My next business will take me to Scotland, and I may have to settle myself there for a few months... but if I do have the time I will be happy to come and have dinner with you at least once before traveling.  
\- It will be our pleasure! - said Lord Melbourne.  
After exchanging a few more phrases, Connor excused himself and retired. The small party gave way to a banquet, and then the few people who did not reside in the house left, and the house was silent while Eliza prepared Victoria for her wedding night in the marriage room that had been occupied alone by Lord Melbourne long before that his first wife died.  
\- I told you the bed was big - Eliza said to Victoria in a relaxed tone.  
\- Yes, it's very big - Victoria replied, unable to hide her nerves.  
\- Victoria, do not be nervous. You will see that it is very pleasant. Just relax and let the modesty aside, and let Lord Melbourne guide you, let him show you what you have to do. I'm sure he'll be very considerate of you - Eliza said reassuringly as she took her hands in hers.  
-I will... Thanks Eliza! - Victoria answered gratefully and touched.  
After Eliza left the bedroom, Victoria stood by the bed without knowing what to do. She was barefoot and was wearing only a long nightgown up to her ankles. Underneath her nightgown she had no other garment, and when she saw herself in a large mirror in a corner, Victoria realized that the nightgown was more transparent than she thought, and her nipples and pubic hair from her most intimate part were more or less visible...  
"Damn Mrs. Jacobs!" Victoria thought, remembering the dressmaker who had sold her new wardrobe. At that moment she heard the door open, and without turning around she knew it was Lord Melbourne, and her heart quickened...  
He approached her from behind, very slowly, and suddenly Victoria felt the warm breath of Lord Melbourne on the back of her neck. She shuddered as he put his big, strong hands on her shoulders.  
\- You're trembling Victoria - Lord Melbourne said in a sweet, reassuring voice - And you're cold, too... do not be afraid, please.  
\- I'm not afraid, Lord... William. If someone I should not be afraid of is you. It's just... it's my first time, and I can not help being nervous. I do not want to disappoint you - Victoria said, her voice cracked with emotion.  
\- You can never disappoint me! Please let me show it, let me show you my love - Lord Melbourne answered in a suggestive voice.  
Victoria nodded, and then Lord Melbourne wrapped his arm around her waist. As he stood behind Victoria, he made her turn her head to kiss her lips. The kiss became more passionate, and then Victoria turned and Lord Melbourne embraced her without ceasing to kiss her. He was dressed in a nightshirt and long underpants, and in the middle of the embrace Victoria felt a hard bulge in Lord Melbourne's crotch.  
Still hugging and kissing, they both walked a few paces and fell on the bed. Lord Melbourne took Victoria's small body and placed it better on the bed, then settled on top of her, and continued to kiss her in the mouth, almost in a frenzy. Then he tossed Victoria's nightgown from one of the girl's shoulders and let him down, until he uncovered one of Victoria's breasts... Then Lord Melbourne began to suck on the breast, to suck with delight and frenzy the nipple of the chest, while with one hand tightened it. Victoria closed her eyes and raised her head, and the look on her face reflected a mixture of shame, nervousness and pleasure.  
After, Lord Melbourne slid his hands over Victoria's body. She had one leg bent, her knee raised and her foot resting on the mattress, and Lord Melbourne's hand slid over that leg, pushing the fabric of her nightgown down, until he bare her leg to her hip. His anxious hand stroked her bare thigh, then rose to her knee.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her leg from thigh to foot, and then eagerly pulled Victoria's nightgown up to her waist, leaving Victoria's vagina naked. She trembled hard, kept her eyes closed and with one hand clutched the sheets. Lord Melbourne began stroking bushy bush of Victoria's pubic hair with the back of one hand, seeing the sex still unexplored of his lover with lustful desire.  
\- It's the most beautiful and exquisite thing in the world! - Lord Melbourne said in a manly voice, full morbid.  
Slowly he brought his face to Victoria's genitals, and kissed the hair that covered them. Delighting in the scent of his wife's sex, kissing her vagina again and again through the tangle of hairs, and timidly poking his tongue into the most hidden intimacy of the young woman...  
Then Lord Melbourne paused, to take off his nightshirt and strip off his underpants, while Victoria stared at him with narrowed eyes, and felt a strange emotion for her when she saw the dick of him erect...  
Lord Melbourne kissed Victoria's belly, stroked her breasts, kissed her lips. Then he gently opened her legs wider, placed himself in a position above the young woman, and slowly penetrated her...  
\- Ah! - Victoria exclaimed with a pained expression on her face, and with her two small hands clung to Lord Melbourne's broad back, nailing her nails in a spontaneous gesture, and buried her face in his cheek.  
\- I do not want to hurt you, my love! I just want to love you - whispered Lord Melbourne.  
\- Do not let me go! Do not let go of me, William... I love you - Victoria said, almost in ecstasy, her voice cracking with excitement and nerves.  
Lord Melbourne loved her with passion, almost with rage. He "rammed" into her, with his hard dick wounding the intimate cavity of Victoria, until then virgin. He sank his erect cock into her, as if he wanted to break her with him, while he kissed her in a frenzy. As if all the pain and frustration of so many years had become wild and irrepressible lust. Victoria's moans, her cries of pain and pleasure that were almost screams, excited Lord Melbourne much more. When he felt that he could not take much longer, Lord Melbourne sought Victoria's lips and kissed her passionately, just as he reached the climax and poured his seed into her, and a moment later Victoria uttered a loud moan, feel that she too reached the climax. They both looked up and laughed, with a giggle that expressed pleasure and almost childlike joy, and then they kissed each other on the lips as Victoria stroked his cheek.  
A few moments later they were both hugging each other, and Victoria kissed husband's bare chest...  
\- Did you like Victoria? - asked Lord Melbourne, satisfied and genuinely interested.  
\- At Lowood they taught us that it was a sin for a woman to talk about sex, even with her husband, and that it was even more sinful for a woman to enjoy sex, even within marriage... evidently my Lowood tutors or were maidens, or they did not have a husband like mine - Victoria replied with a smile.  
\- So what...? - said Lord Melbourne jokingly.  
\- I loved William, I loved it. I'm a little sore if you want to know, but I loved it - Victoria replied blushing.  
\- That is because your virtue is no longer intact - Lord Melbourne replied mischievously.  
\- No, I gave it to the man I love - said Victoria, touched and happy, as she came to kiss him.  
\- But the night just begins, Mrs. Melbourne, and this man wants much more - said Lord Melbourne maliciously as he pounced on her, with his erect dick.  
\- Oh my God!... Oh, William! - exclaimed Victoria, losing herself in the lust in her husband's arms.  
The following days were of immense happiness, for the day Victory and Lord Melbourne spent most of the time together, talking, doing different activities together, sharing with little Lizzie. And every night they made love until they were exhausted, and they dawned naked embraces, and on several occasions also made love in the morning before cleaning and dressing for breakfast. Only a small shadow clouded their happiness for a moment, one morning when before breakfast Victoria became serious to talk about something that troubled Lord Melbourne. She told him that she knew of his visit to the brothel, and Lord Melbourne, surprised, explained that he had only gone to meet a friend who insisted on seeing him there, but he swore that he had done nothing with anyone, and that many years ago who did not step on a brothel.  
\- I understand, and like I told you, you do not have to apologize, because that happened before our marriage. And of course I believe you, William. But from now on, I do not want you to go back to one of those horrible places, and if you ever need another female company, I'd rather not find out - Victoria tried to look serene and dignified but unable to hide her nervousness and anger, with a very serious face, and in the background with some fear of annoying Lord Melbourne.  
\- You look so beautiful when you're jealous! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne, flattered and happy.  
\- I'm not jealous sir, I just...! - Victoria protested somewhat offended, but Lord Melbourne stepped forward and took her face in his hands.  
\- The only woman I want to make love, to every day of the rest of my life is you! I swear by my son, by Lizzie and by the children I hope to have with you that I will never sleep with another woman other than you... Your body is the only one I want - Lord Melbourne replied cheerfully and then kissed her in lips, a deep and passionate kiss.  
\- In that case... we will not have any problems, because I am delighted to give you my body every day for the rest of my life - Victoria said, blushing happily as she put her little hands in her husband's tie.  
Lord Melbourne kissed her again...  
It was not long before Victoria got pregnant... she started to feel sick and Eliza suggested that she might be pregnant, and she had the doctor come to her without her, without knowledge of Lord Melbourne, and when she was sure she gave surprise to him, at a time when found him alone in his library.  
\- Lord Melbourne... I inform you that his wife, Lady Victoria of Melbourne, is going to fulfill one of his principal obligations - said Victoria, amused and joking.  
\- Really?... And what will it be, Lady Melbourne? - asked Lord Melbourne jokingly and intriguedly, as he sat at his desk, watching his wife, standing beside him.  
\- I'm going to give an heir to the title of Viscount of Melbourne... I'm pregnant! - Victoria exclaimed with bright eyes.  
Lord Melbourne jumped to his feet and hugged Victoria with laughter and tears of both...  
The months passed quickly, while Victoria endured her pregnancy with the best will, despite her significant discomfort, encouraged by the care and affection of her husband. Meanwhile, she did not forget her family, and through Eliza sent money to her mother and clothes for her brothers. Eliza (accompanied by Francatelli, for her safety) met with Victoria's mother in a tavern, and gave her the money and things Victoria sent her.  
\- My lady is very generous - Eliza told her at first, hiding with great effort the contempt she felt for her friend's mother.  
Victoria's mother was rather unsympathetic and was always on the defensive, and embittered. She often showed signs of blows to her face, no doubt made by her husband. However, on one occasion when Eliza left, Victoria's mother asked if her daughter was happy, and Eliza felt that her interest was genuine.  
\- She's very happy, ma'am. She is the happiest woman in the world, because she and her husband are very much in love, and he protects her and has given her all the love, she had never known. And they both look forward with hope to the child on the way - Eliza said firmly.  
\- Victoria is very fat? - asked innocently a half-sister of Victoria, a little girl of about five years who accompanied Victoria's mother.  
\- Yes, sweetheart, she's very fat and complains about that - Eliza said tenderly.  
\- And can I see the baby? - asked the anxious little girl.  
\- Of course sweetness! Your sister wants her brothers to know her child - Eliza said, as she saw in a corner of her eye how a tear ran down the cheek of Victoria's mother.  
One day they were Victoria, Lord Melbourne and Lizzie in a hall of Brocket Hall. Victoria was lying on a couch as she used to do those days, because with her huge belly, she wanted nothing else. Lizzie was sitting next to her and tenderly stroked Victoria's belly.  
\- Is there a long time, Aunt? - Lizzie asked.  
\- Less than two months Lizzie, and you can meet the baby - Victoria replied sweetly.  
But Victoria saw that the little girl was making a rather sad gesture.  
\- Are not you glad to have a little cousin? - Victoria asked affectionately.  
\- It's just that when you have your own children you will not love me so much, Aunty - said the little girl, pouting.  
\- It's not true Lizzie! I am also your mother, if you want. And if you want to call me Mom, I would be happy - Victoria said hugging her.  
\- Seriously! - exclaimed the little girl.  
\- Of course! I love you, Lizzie - Victoria said and kissed Lizzie on the cheek.  
Lord Melbourne stared at the scene, tender, and forgot to read the newspaper in his hand. But after a few moments he suddenly felt a severe headache, and then he felt a tingling in the right side of his body. When he tried to raise his right arm he noticed that he lacked strength. Frightened he recognized the symptoms...  
\- Victoria... Victoria, ask for help - Lord Melbourne said in a weak, broken voice.  
\- What's the matter, William? William! - Victoria exclaimed frightened to see her husband's pale face and the other signs that something very serious was happening - Lizzie, run and ask for help!... Find someone, fast! - Victoria added, frightened, and the little girl ran away.  
Lord Melbourne felt that the vision of an eye was failing him, and he knew what would come...  
\- Victoria, I... I love you - said Lord Melbourne, and then collapsed, falling from his chair to the floor.  
\- William... William! - Victoria shouted desperately, trying hard to rise from the sofa, but only managed to slip from the sofa to the floor, and tried to crawl to Lord Melbourne, crying and screaming.  
Eliza rushed into the living room, and behind her came Mrs. Lehzen who was holding Lizzie's hand (the little girl cried in terror).  
\- My lady! - cried Eliza in alarm and ran to help Victoria.  
Mrs. Lehzen let go of Lizzie's hand and ran to help Victoria, and with the help of Eliza, they lifted her to her feet. Then Mrs. Lehzen ran to Lord Melbourne and knelt beside him to help him.  
\- Penge! - cried Mrs. Lehzen - Penge!  
Penge rushed into the living room and saw the scene startled.  
\- Get the doctor! It's very urgent! - exclaimed Mrs. Lehzen - And bring help to take Lord Melbourne to his bedroom!  
Penge ran off and screamed to summon the employees.  
\- William... William! - Victoria shouted almost hysterically, while Eliza held her so she would not try to kneel next to Lord Melbourne.  
\- Miss Skerrett, please try to take my lady to another room... it is not convenient that in her state witness this. And take Lizzie, she should not see either - said Mrs. Lehzen with sincere concern and with damp eyes, holding back tears.  
\- I will not leave him!... Do not leave me my love, do not leave me! - shouted Victoria.  
Penge burst in with several employees, including Francatelli (who shuddered when he saw Eliza's pale, tear-stained face). The employees with Penge at the head and following the instructions of Mrs. Lehzen carefully lifted Lord Melbourne and took him away. Eliza instructed a maid to take Lizzie away, and in the mean time she accompanied Victoria to the group that took Lord Melbourne. Victoria was crying desperately, and Eliza wrapped her arm around her waist and was watching her, fearing she would faint.  
Trapped in his body, Lord Melbourne again suffered a stroke (the previous time in another reality). But this time the situation was worse, and some time later Lord Melbourne felt that he was levitating, although in fact it was his soul that seemed to leave his body. And then he saw the face of his doctor who desperately fought in his body, and beyond that he saw Victoria that at the door of the master bedroom cried, screams and struggled to enter the bedroom, while Eliza and Mrs. Lehzen tried to calm her, they very worried for her.  
Full of fear and pain, Lord Melbourne felt as if he was entering a tunnel of shadows, deep darkness, which he already knew and now feared. I wanted to scream, I wanted to call Victoria, but he could not. Suddenly a spot of light rose and grew into a portal, and from it emerged Connor.  
\- And here we are, again at the starting point, or in your case, the end - said Connor with a very serious tone and gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next and last chapter:  
> Chapter 8: Before Darkness.


	8. Before Darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the darkness falls and envelops you, do what you should do, do not let the opportunity pass, because your destiny will be truncated and your heart will be silent when the black curtain falls.

\- Please, please do not do this to me! - Lord Melbourne supplicated, in a pitiful tone, feeling that tears must flow down his cheeks, but strangely at the same time he felt as if he had no corporeal form, as though he had no body within that space in darkness.  
\- I have not done anything to William, no one has done anything to you. Each person is responsible for their destiny, that destiny that builds with their actions and omissions. No one has brought you here, William, you have reached this point yourself. Every person in the world has a single opportunity in every earthly life to do things one way or another, no one has a second chance to change what he has done in an earthly life. Second chances, to go back in time and correct the wrong course you took at a particular point in your life trajectory, do not exist. If no one has a second chance to correct their past life, why should you have it?... What makes you different from other humans to have a second chance? - Connor said thoughtfully and at the same time compassionate.  
\- But I can not lose her!... I can not lose her a second time! - exclaimed Lord Melbourne in despair.   
\- William, losing a being you love in life is only a matter of time, and many times, unfortunately, it does not depend on your will. But other times it's up to you, your decisions, what you do or stop doing at a crossroads of your life. That is why I have told you that you should reflect on your experiences, about your past and present. In your hands have always been the threads, always - replied Connor earnestly.  
\- But it's not fair!... Bring me here to make me believe in a second chance and now take it from me!... Victoria needs me, I can not abandon her! - Lord Melbourne cried in a broken voice - I can not leave her alone with a baby! She will not be able to get ahead alone!   
-William, if I told you that all this experience has been a dream, an illusion... that you should not worry about leaving a Victoria pregnant, inexperienced and helpless, because she does not exist, because the "reality" you have lived no longer exists, like a dream when you wake up. That will cause you pain, but at least you will have the consolation of not leaving the woman you love with a child in her belly abandoned. But you know how your life could have been with Victoria, how immensely happy you could have been with her - Connor said with a certain coolness and expressionless expression.   
\- It was real!... Damn, what I lived with Victoria was real!... You can not tell me it was not real! - Lord Melbourne protested, feeling the greatest pain in his heart.  
\- William, I do not want to cause you pain, but you must see reality - Connor said earnestly.  
\- Give me back to that dream, to that fantasy! - Lord Melbourne asked.  
\- I can not, even if I wanted to - Connor replied with some sympathy.  
\- Damn it!... Damn it all... my country, the Crown, God, you! Why do you punish me like that? Why! - cried Lord Melbourne with infinite rage and pain.  
-William, that anger and pain are the true expression of the love you feel for Victoria, if you had let your feelings guide your way and left aside the fear and prejudices, you would not leave the world in this way, and your death would not be the anteroom to hell. Now you only take with you the learning of our experience in that fictional reality, and the sad lessons of your real life. I hope it serves you, because death is not the end - Connor said as the judge pronouncing a sentence.   
Lord Melbourne wanted to run, escape, scream, beat Connor... but nothing could do, because he felt that he no longer had a voice, felt as if he were dissolving, as if he were fading, as in the worst nightmare. But Connor was still ahead of him.  
\- William Lamb, 2nd Viscount Melbourne, in the name of the heavens summoned you before the court of destiny... of your destiny. It's time you faced the end of the path you made in life - Connor said solemnly.   
Connor became a mass of light that began to reduce to a small point that compressed and then burst into a blinding blast of light. Then Lord Melbourne felt as if he would fall, as if under of his feet (where them should be), a hole would have been opened and he began to plummet. As a flurry of images of his life passed quickly in front of his vision and the last image was that of Victoria... then he saw the darkness hovering over him and as above him a kind of opening of light was moving away in what looked like a firmament of intense black. As he moved away from that opening, he felt as if he were moving away from what he loved most in life, and as if he were sinking into a sea of pain and loneliness. Until the opening became so distant that it became a tiny point and eventually disappeared, and then the darkness covered him and absorbed him with his mortal embrace, and desperate and terrified felt it melt with her.  
For a moment it was all darkness, a terrifying darkness... and then he felt as if he had a body shape again, a body of flesh and bone, but at the same time he felt as if he were drowning, as if he lacked air, as if he was dying of suffocation. Desperate, he opened his eyes and began to wave his arms, gasping for air. With one hand he clung to something solid and with the other hand he accidentally pushed another object that fell to the ground and burst into pieces, and turned out to be a glass. Lord Melbourne threw his torso forward and almost screamed... then he totally regained consciousness and realized he was sitting...   
He was sitting in an armchair... his favorite armchair in his library at Brocket Hall. His heart was pounding and his breathing was agitated and choppy, but slowly he calmed down. He recognized the surroundings, realized that he was in the library at Brocket Hall, and nervously stood up. Lord Melbourne saw one side and the other, looking for Connor, but did not see him. Then he went to the desk and saw a newspaper over it... anxiously picked up the newspaper, and seeing the date, his heart quickened again. His anxiety increased when underneath the headline date of the newspaper, saw a headline of an opinion piece severely criticizing the economic policy of Prime Minister Lord Melbourne's government...  
Lord Melbourne felt a little dizzy, but made an effort to control himself. He went to the door of the library and opened it, and peering out into the corridor he began to shout to the servants. It was not long before a servant came running to attend to his employer's wishes.  
\- What date is it today? Tell me the day, the month and the year! - demanded Lord Melbourne in an impatient tone.   
The servant's perplexity was enormous at the question of his master, but he was quick to respond intimidated for Lord Melbourne's gesture and tone. The employee mentioned an autumn date of 1839...  
Lord Melbourne paled at the answer, because the date of the previous day was very significant for him...  
\- Tell me... Was the Queen here yesterday? - asked Lord Melbourne with a tormented gesture on his face and an altered look, almost insane.  
\- Yes... Her Majesty was in Brocket Hall yesterday, my Lord - the man replied, puzzled and a little frightened by Lord Melbourne's rare attitude.  
Lord Melbourne clung to the doorframe with one of his large hands, as if to tear it away. Then he saw the servant with determination.   
\- Look for the butler and tell him that I want my horse saddled without loss of time, I must leave urgently. Let my footman have one of my pairs of riding boots ready... that he do not worry about my clothes, I do not have time to change clothes, I just need a coat. I'm not going to have breakfast or take a bath either, I have no time to lose -Lord Melbourne commanded in an energetic and intimidating tone that allowed no delay.  
In a few minutes Lord Melbourne was in his bedroom, where he changed his comfortable shoes by riding boots. Then he put on a long dark blue overcoat over his house-worn clothes. It was a clothing very similar to the one he wore the day Victoria surprised him with her unexpected visit to Dover House... a garment that could look unseemly on an aristocrat outside his home. But at that moment what less interest to Lord Melbourne was his appearance or his decorum.   
To the surprise of the butler of Brocket Hall and other servants the usually well-groomed and distinguished Lord Melbourne came out the front door with that scruffy appearance. He had not even shaved or combed his hair, his face was like a shopworn drunken. He even brushed aside one of the hats he used when riding, which his footman offered him. He jumped on his horse and anxiously picked up riding crop that a servant handed him, and took the reins firmly. Then, to the surprise of his staff, he spurred his horse and sped off, heading like lightning down the path leading to the exit of the Brocket Hall property.   
\- My God, he's going to kill himself if he ride like that! - exclaimed the boy of the stable.  
\- I do not know what happens to Lord Melbourne today! - replied the butler, puzzled.   
Lord Melbourne rode as if he were participating in a race at the racecourse, spurring his horse to keep his pace. He looked like a mad rider, like a cavalryman charging against the enemy in battle. He did not rode in such a reckless way for many years since he was young and stupid. The few people who saw him along the way did not stop wondering what urgency the stranger could have to go so fast.  
When he entered London, he had to slow down and rode more carefully, for the traffic. But in his desperate impatience, whenever he could he would spur his horse again and carry it as quickly as possible through the streets of the British capital.   
As he approached Buckingham Palace, Lord Melbourne saw the opportunity to rush again and he took advantage of that, feeling his heart beating again with anxiety. The passersby who, at that early hour were in the vicinity of the Palace were surprised to see the horse rider running toward Buckingham, and some who recognized the rider as Lord Melbourne were even more astonished.  
When rider and his horse were already near the gate of the Palace, the soldiers on guard prepared their rifles alarmed by the approach to the race of the man. But Lord Melbourne restrained the horse and approached more slowly.   
\- He's the Prime Minister! - said one of the soldiers, relaxing a little, but still amazed.  
Lord Melbourne greeted them and they let him pass. At the main entrance of the palace he dismounted from the horse and handed the reins to a stableman, whom he quickly ordered to feed and refresh the horse, for the poor animal was exhausted and thirsty for the race.  
Lord Melbourne entered the Palace and without delay asked to first employee that came to pass to him to announce his presence to the Queen and notify her that his visit was as a matter of urgency, that a very serious matter that could not wait made that a meeting between them was essential. Lord Melbourne was taken to the room where he used to meet the Queen, to wait for her. Impatient and nervous, Lord Melbourne paced the room, unable to sit or stand still for long. A cluster of contradictory emotions overwhelmed and tormented him, an anguish he could not master corroded his heart. He felt his hands tremble and a chill ran through his body, even though he had come something heated by the effort of the race and nervous tension. Finally he clutched with one of his hands to the fireplace, and ducked his head, trying to calm himself as he turned his back on the door Victoria had to enter.   
After a while it seemed an eternity but it was relatively brief, a servant opened the door and Victoria entered the room, and the servant closed the door behind her, leaving both, alone.  
\- Lord Melbourne, I really did not expect to see you here today. I can not imagine that serious and urgent matter could bring you so unexpectedly to Buckingham, I hope it is not a terrible thing - said Victoria.  
Victoria's tone was not affectionate and cheerful, as it used to be when she talked to him. On the contrary, it was distant, cold and serious (or at least pretended to be). And Lord Melbourne knew perfectly well the reason... Anyway, his heart beat faster when he heard her voice. Slowly he turned to look at her.   
Victoria was very astonished when she saw him, and the serious expression on her face became one of bewilderment. She accustomed to seeing him always groomed and dressed in an elegant way, now Victoria saw him scruffy, wearing floor-to-house clothes (which also looked as if he had slept with it, as it was) under his coat, without shaving and disheveled. But there was a savage, sensuous, masculine appeal in his disarray... with his pretty open shirt, showing his broad, masculine chest, his unshaven face that added a coarser look, his disheveled hair, to the gesture of his face that was harder than usual... Victoria reminded him of the images of the pirates of romantic novels, the savage and primitive adventurers who made to sigh to the maidens who fell in love with them, the alpha males who awakened the female libido of the young women and the not so young...   
\- Lord Melbourne... Has anything happened to you? - Victoria asked without being able to avoid some concern in spite of the anger that had with him.  
Lord Melbourne saw her with an intense and strange look that made Victoria a little nervous, who was also surprised to see that he had wet eyes... Suddenly, Lord Melbourne walked towards her with steady and fast pace, and Victoria in a spontaneous gesture went to raise her arms, but before doing so Lord Melbourne hugged her tightly and held her against his body...  
\- Lord Melbourne... - Victoria whispered weakly and trembling.   
Victoria was almost in shock, paralyzed by the infinite surprise... Lord Melbourne, who was too cautious and timid to approach her, that until the day before, the farthest he had come, was to take her hand and retain it in his own hands and caress her (but with her hand covered by a glove), he now dared to embrace her and unite his body with her body, in an unseemly gesture with a Queen of Great Britain by a man who was not her husband and not even her fiancé, and the fact that he was her Prime Minister only added scandal to the event. Victoria's heart began to beat rapidly...  
\- Forgive me... Forgive me Victoria! - Lord Melbourne said in a voice that was almost broken by emotion, as he continued to hug her, his big, strong hands caressing Victoria's small back as he brushed Victoria's head with his chin because of the difference in height between them.   
Victoria's shock increased, for it was the first time that Lord Melbourne did not call her "Your Majesty" or "Ma'am", but he called her by name, colloquially, and was also asking forgiveness in a very personal way...   
-Victoria, there are moments in life when there are no words to express what we feel, and this is one of them. I have no words to say what I mean - said Lord Melbourne, and then put his hands on her shoulders, and pushed her aside a little from him to meet her eyes, for which Victoria had to lift her head - Victoria yesterday when you confessed your feelings to me and you said that you wanted me to be your life companion, and that your heart was mine, and I told you that I could not accept it and that you should preserve it for another, I... I did not say the truth, I did not say what really felt. And I did not do what I really wanted to do... But I did it because at that moment I felt and thought it was the best thing for you and for our country, and I did it because I wanted to protect you... and there is no greater show of love than protecting what so much we love, even if that means making the greatest sacrifice...   
Victoria's eyes were wide and wet, her small body trembled and her heart beat faster and faster...   
-But now I understand that love must also be based on the truth, and that you have a right to know what lives in my heart for you... Because there are truths that should not be carried to the grave, on the contrary, deserve to be shouted at four Winds... Because I also understood that the apparently most correct way is not always the suitable one, and that sometimes the sacrifice is not the noblest but a safe shortcut to hell... Now I know there is only one opportunity in life and that it is a crime to waste it... because I have paid a very high price for my mistake... and I know you will pay for it too. That's why Victoria, it's my duty to tell you the truth, and it's your right to know it - said Lord Melbourne, and then he stroked Victoria's cheek with the fingers of one hand, causing her to shudder - Victoria, I love you... I love you...   
Victoria was startled a little, as if she had been hit by an electric shock, and her face reflected the mixture of emotion and astonishment. Then she began to cry...   
\- I love you like I've never loved anyone in my life! I love you more than I ever loved my wife, I love you like I never thought I could love a person in my life. I love you with despair, I love you with tenderness, I love you with desire, with the desire of a man for a woman... You are my Queen, and I adore you and serve you as such... but when I see you, I can only see the woman most beautiful, perfect and sweet of the universe... I am not blind, and that is why I also love your defects, your impulsive and reckless character, your little discretion, your outbursts of bad character when they take the opposite of you... but I love you because you are my only reason to live and now I have the certainty that if I lose you, I will die in the midst of the greatest pain... Every moment of the day I think of you Victoria, in your eyes, your lips, your hair, your voice that for me is music, I wake up thinking of you and I sleep thinking about you... I love you my sweet, beautiful and brave Victoria.   
\- Why did not you say it yesterday fool!... Why you broke my heart! - cried Victoria, crying and pouting like a little girl.  
\- Forgive me, I told you I wanted to protect you... - Lord Melbourne began to apologize.  
\- I love you! I love you too Lord M! That's why I want you to be my companion, because my heart is yours... I love you Lord M! - Victoria exclaimed, still crying and pouting.   
Lord Melbourne kissed her lips, gave her a deep, passionate kiss. With his mouth he "ate" Victoria's small mouth, rubbed his lips with hers, sucked and nibbled on her small lips. He kissed her without letting her breathe, while with closed her eyes, she was give up to her first kiss with ecstasy. He hugged her very hard, almost hurting her, as if he afraid they would be ripped her from his arms, while one of his hands settled on the end of Victoria's back, almost reaching her butt and pressing her to tighten her against him. Lord Melbourne's mouth descended to Victoria's chin and rose again without ceasing to kiss her, and pressed his lips very hard against Victoria's lips, almost rudely. Then slowly he parted his mouth from Victoria's mouth to look at her face, her beautiful blush, her sweet and slightly amused gesture, and her eyes closed. Victoria opened her eyes and saw him almost in ecstasy... then she stepped forward and with timidity and awkwardness Victoria kissed him on the lips, her eager to experience that new experience of kissing...   
Lord Melbourne smirked and then he responded to Victoria's kiss with enthusiasm, with much passion. He pressed his tongue against Victoria's lips, until she opened her mouth and then Lord Melbourne thrust his tongue into her mouth. Victoria shuddered, and after a moment of surprise, she felt more aroused. She felt Lord Melbourne's tongue explore the inside of her mouth, she tasted the bittersweet taste of his breath, still with the residue of the alcohol he had drunk the night before, as they exchanged fluids. With clumsiness she sought to reciprocate him with her own tongue, and both tongues rubbed, as he held her tightly and pushed his head forward, causing her head to retreat a little. Then Lord Melbourne gently nibbled Victoria's lip, and then his mouth came down to kiss and nibble on her neck that lifted her face to see the ceiling. Victoria felt a hard lump in Lord Melbourne's crotch as his body tightened to hers...   
Suddenly Lord Melbourne pulled away from her, while he held her by the shoulders...  
\- Why are you stopping? - Victoria asked with naivety and desire.  
-Victoria, in these situations a man is so... "excited" that if he does not stop in time, then he can not do it... because his body demands to have intimacy with the woman, the kind of intimacy that a decent woman is supposed to she should only have her husband on the bridal bed - Lord Melbourne answered truthfully, but somewhat embarrassed.  
Victoria's eyes widened, her face turned red as a tomato, and then she ducked her head and could not help but giggle.  
\- I see - Victoria said, trying to hide a mischievous grin - And how will I know when your body asks you to have that intimacy with me?   
\- You will know, my love, there are things I will teach you in due course - said Lord Melbourne amused and excited - Meanwhile, come here.  
Lord Melbourne took her hand, then he sat down in a chair and he had that Victoria sit on his legs, much to her surprise, which she then reacted with laughter, delighted.  
\- I have not sat on anyone's legs for many years - Victoria said, blushing and happy.  
\- Was he more attractive than me? - asked Lord Melbourne mockingly.  
\- Moron! It was Baroness Lehzen the last person to carry me on her legs - Victoria said with a laugh.  
\- What do you think Baroness Lehzen would do if she saw us now? - asked Lord Melbourne with sarcasm and mockery.  
They both laughed.  
\- She'd kill you! And she would forget that I am the Queen, she would put me face down on her legs and give me a good spanking - Victoria laughed.   
They talked for a while, and then Lord Melbourne explained in detail the reasons why he had to reject her proposal the day before. Victoria listened intently, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand stroking Lord Melbourne's chest through his open shirt.  
\- I understand why you rejected me... but what made you change your mind? -Victoria asked in a soft voice.  
\- I did not want to lose you for the third time! - Lord Melbourne responded with pain, as the painful memories came to his mind.  
\- For the third time? - Victoria asked in surprise.  
\- We have plenty of time for I explain you... in the meantime we must think of the future - Lord Melbourne replied.  
Lord Melbourne explained his ideas about the strategy that both could use to get approval from the country and the institutions to their marriage (ideas inspired by what Connor told him in his conversation at the brothel).   
\- And do you think we will succeed?... Do you think we will get approval from our marriage? - Victoria asked uneasily as she looked up to see Lord Melbourne in the eye.  
\- I do not know, Victoria... it's a very risky and uncertain road. What worries me most is that it will endanger your permanence in the Throne, but if we do see that the situation reaches such a serious extreme, we must give up. However, I think there are good chances of success, if we play well our cards and convince public opinion, and we get the support of powerful allies, even if that support is not free. In any case, apart from jeopardizing your permanence in the Throne you will also have to face your family... all your maternal family will be against you, especially your mother and your Uncle Leopold. And you're probably going to have all your paternal family against you too - Lord Melbourne said with concern.   
\- I know - Victoria said with some sadness.  
\- That's why, if you do not want to risk it and you do not want to break up with your family, I'll understand, and we can forget about all this. You are still on time, I will not reproach you, and I will settle for the place you can give me in your life - said Lord Melbourne sincerely.  
\- The only place in my life I want for you is my husband! My family has never made me happy, they have never made me feel loved, admired and understood... you do. The only family I want is the one I would form with you, our children, if God wants us to have them. And as for the country... maybe I'm naive, but with your strategy and fighting the two together I think we can get the necessary approval to our marriage without I lose the Crown... What I regret is having to wait so long to I marry you! I'd like to get married today - Victoria said with some dismay in her last words.   
\- Me too, Victoria! But patience is essential in big enterprises - he said sympathetically.  
\- Lord M... - Victoria began.  
\- Call me William if you wish - Lord Melbourne replied with a smile.  
\- William - Victoria said with a charming, cheerful smile - I wanted to ask you... do you always look like this in the morning?  
\- Dirty and scruffy? - he replied, amused and embarrassed.  
\- No! Handsome and... wildly virile - Victoria said and blushed again - You look like a pirate from a romantic novel... strong, brute, bold, savage.  
They both laughed.   
\- Well, maybe the fact of waking up and coming directly here without barely cleaning me, without changing my clothes, and riding like a madman, like a criminal fleeing from the justice that treads his heels, maybe that has something to do. Maybe my smell is not the best right now - he said mockingly.  
\- I loved your smell... I thought it was exciting, smell of man - Victoria answered of daring way, her eyes sparkling with desire.   
-Victoria, if we do not get married soon I do not know if I will be able to resist the temptation - said Lord Melbourne, remembering the images of when he made the love with Victoria in that "other reality" that in the end up being a dream, and soon approached to kiss her again on the lips.  
The two of them kissed each other again passionately, to unite their tongues in inside of their mouths, rubbing their lips vigorously, while Victoria sat on his lap. Until Lord Melbourne broke the kiss gently.  
\- Victoria, I have to go back to Brocket Hall - Lord Melbourne said.  
\- No! Why? - Victoria protested like a child when they took away her amusement.   
\- I have to wash and get dressed, I have to attend to the daily affairs of the government, surely the boxes with the papers that I have to study and solve today must have arrived at Brocket Hall - Lord Melbourne said with a smile on his lips, while he stroked her hair.  
\- Send a messenger to Brocket Hall and ask to be sent the documents here, and also your clothes. You can clean and change here, in a guest bedroom. And when you finish dispatching the day-to-day affairs of the government, we can take advantage of it to hold our working hearings and to advance the pending issues - Victoria said enthusiastically.  
\- All right, but you must let me work while I deal with urgent business - Lord Melbourne condescendingly said.   
\- Of course! - Victoria replied in delight.  
-Victoria... there is something I want to ask you, a nonsense... if one day you and I have a daughter, I want her name's Lizzie... that is, Elizabeth, to be called Lizzie in family - said Lord Melbourne something moved and nostalgic.  
\- Elizabeth ... "Lizzie"? It seems a charming name... but why? - Victoria asked with a smile, intrigued.  
\- I do not know... for a beautiful dream I had, I'll tell you.   
Lord Melbourne kissed her again, and they continued to caress each other and kiss each other with laughter. As the door to the room parted as if it had opened by itself and Victoria's dog, Dash, came in and then the door closed. The dog looked to the side, as if he were seeing someone... in fact beside him was Connor, who was invisible to Victoria and Lord Melbourne, but not to Dash.  
\- It seems that your mistress is going to get her way, Dash... you should rejoice for her and thank me in her name - Connor said mockingly and with a smile, but his words could not be heard by Lord Melbourne and Victoria.   
It was the beginning of a long journey for Lord Melbourne and Victoria, but one thing was certain... Lord Melbourne would never be known as the "Prisoner of Brocket Hall", and his "last dream" would be the epiphany that changed his destiny...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this story, I certainly did my best to make it happen. I must confess that I thought of other alternative endings for this story, such as that Lord Melbourne was staying in the "alternative reality" with the "version" of poor origin of Victoria (while in our reality the "original" Victory wept for his death) or another more cruel end where after discovering that the other reality had been a dream, he simply died without being able to be happy. But it seemed to me that this end was better, more cheerful and optimistic. As always I will be eager to read your comments on the end and know if they liked. On the other hand, I would like to invite you all to join the Facebook group called "For the love of Vicbourne", founded and run by our companion Laurielove (in my honest opinion one of the best fanfics's writers of Lord Melbourne and Victoria, author of the magnificent "Revelation", widely recommended). That group brings together a group of fans from Vicbourne quite enthusiastic to talk and debate in a pleasant atmosphere about Vicbourne (including fanfics). Thank you very much, readers.


End file.
